What Am I Feeling
by the-poetry-of-ink
Summary: Bella is falling for two strangers after losing her memory. Through all the danger and flashbacks will she make the right choice? Femslash BellaxAlice or BellaxRosalie Rated M for later chapters AU R&R
1. Chapter 1

I found an inspiration for a new story (dont worry im still working on stuck) I just hope that this story becomes as popular. This story isn't going to be a love triangle for too long. I really appreciate reviews so let's hope I get some or stuck may come to a halt...just kidding by the way I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...;(

BPOV

I woke up very cold in heated blankets. I looked up and saw two people looking at me. One was a beautiful pale small pixie like girl with spiky hair, the other was a gorgeous blonde pale woman with beautiful eyes.

"Where am I?" The two women glanced at each other and the spiky haired girl spoke. "Me and my sister found you in a river unconcious. We brought you to our home because our father is a doctor. You've been unconcious for three days. If you tell us where you live we can take you home."

I looked out the window at the forest. Who am I? Where do I live? This place seemed so familiar but I can't remember. "I don't know who I am. Did I have anything with me?"

The blonde looked at the spiky haired girl then spoke. "No just your clothes, which we had to take off of you because they were soaking wet."

I felt my face heat up so I ignored her words. "Oh So um where are we?" I looked at the beautiful pixie. "In Forks, Washington." Washington? I don't feel like I'm supposed to be here. "What month is it?"

Rosalie answered. "June."

I frowned. "But it's still cold."

She laughed beautifully. "Thats Forks for you." I tried to get up but I tripped and both girls tried to catch me. The blonde one glared at the pixie and she moved. "You haven't used your legs for days. You may be unbalanced." The blonde girl carried me downstairs, her arms were cold and strong. "So what are your names?" The pixie spoke first. "Im Alice and she's Rosalie. Do you know your name?"

My name? "I don't know my name."

Rosalie grabbed a pen and paper. "You may know your name subconciously, try to sign."

I picked up the pen. What is my name? "I just don't know, I'm sorry."

Alice sat next to me. "Its okay maybe we can trigger your memory." A few seconds later three guys walked in, one was huge, one had crazy bronze hair, and the other one was blonde with a confused look on his face.

The big guy spoke first. "Hey she's awake. So who won girls?" Alice and Rosalie glared at him.

"Woah calm down chickitas. So what's your name?"

I looked at the carpet. "I don't know."

Rosalie spoke. "We should take you to where we found you to trigger your memory." I followed Alice and Rosalie outside to a candy apple red BMW.

"Nice car." Rosalie smiled and Alice frowned then spoke. "I'll sit in the back with you... If you want." I nodded and Rosalie frowned. I sat next to Alice, her beauty was breath taking. I literally had trouble breathing. I felt so ordinary sitting next to her.

"Umm Alice what do I look like?"

She smiled. "You have long chestnut brown hair, a pale face that tends to blush most the time, but don't tan your beautiful." I felt my face heat up. I looked out the window and realized how fast Rosalie was speeding.

"Oh my god slow down." Rosalie laughed. Even her laugh was beautiful.

"Sorry, anyways where here." I got out and walked to the dock. I looked out at the river, I got this really bad feeling. A few seconds later I saw a huge tan guy yelling.

"Bella! Bella watch out." I looked up and saw a red blur coming at me, laughing. I'm going to die. I started screaming and everything went dark. I opened my eyes and I was in Alice's arms. I started crying even though I felt safe in her arms.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up into her golden butterscotch eyes. I don't want her to think I'm crazy.

"I had a really bad feeling." I walked back to the car. Rosalie looked upset and was speeding faster than before.

"Alice I think I know my name. It's Bella."

Alice smiled. "Beautiful Bella."

-/-/-/-/-/-/- So there goes chapter one. Who do you want to win Rosalie or Alice? Whose gonna win...well only I know that. Review! Oh and just because the pairing for this story says Alice Bella doesn't mean Alice is gonna win I just chose to label it the most popular pairing but then again I do love Bellice but maybe I want to switch it up or maybe not who knows...I do... 


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to drummerfalcon22 my first reviewer :D I decided to do another update just because. For all you authors reading this please review you know the feeling of checking your E-mail and a smile comes to your face...I crave that feeling...I have a lot written for this story already so don't think I'm gonna give up. Rosalie v.s Alice who do you want?

BPOV

Alice and I walked in and sat on the couch.

A tall blonde man walked in. "Hello I see your awake, I'm . How are you feeling?"

I frowned. "I don't remember anything but other than that I'm okay I guess. I'm kinda hungry though."

He smiled. "My wife Esme would be glad to make something."

I smiled and walked upstairs with Alice.

"I need a shower." She handed me a towel and pointed to a door. I turned on the water and got in. I inhaled the steam. I finished my shower quickly, I walked back into the room. Alice stared at me with strangely familiar black eyes.

"Alice are you okay?"

She nodded and passed me some clothes, then left. I put on the clothes which smelled like Rosalie. I walked downstairs and sat next to Rosalie. A few seconds later a woman walked in with food. "Hello Bella I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife."

I smiled. "The food smells really good."

I started eating. I looked around and no one was eating.

"Um is something wrong with the food?"

Everyone looked at eachother and started eating. The big guy was done first.

"The food was delicious mom."

She smiled. "Thanks Emmet."

He ran out quite fast. I finished the sametime Alice did. We walked upstairs.

"Alice whose room was I sleeping in?"

She frowned. "Rosalie's, you can sleep in my room tonight though."

I smiled and followed her. Her room was covered in drawings.

"Did you draw these?" She smiled. I laid down next to Alice. I bumped into her and shivered. "Your really cold. Are you okay?"

She nodded. I turned around and laid closer to Alice. I looked into her dark golden butterscotch eyes and drifted to sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night. I heard Alice in the bathroom saying come on throw up.

I walked into the bathroom. "Alice what are you doing?"

She looked at me shocked. "Alice you don't need to do this your beautiful the way you are."

I pulled her away from the toilet. We walked back to her room. "Bella it's not what it looks like."

I frowned. "Then what was it?"

She looked at me sadly. We laid back down and went to sleep. I woke up and Alice was gone. I walked into Rosalie's room.

"Hi Rosalie."

I sat on her bed and watched her brush her hair.

"Hi Bella."

I walked up beside her and her eyes got familiarly dark. I stepped back.

"Are you okay Rose?"

She smiled. "Yes I'm okay Bell."

I smiled. I walked downstairs and tripped. I felt blood trickling down my nose. I looked up and saw the blonde guy charging at me. Rosalie pushed him back onto the floor and yelled. How'd she get down so fast? "Carlisle!" Carlisle walked downstairs with Emmet. "Jasper calm down."

Carlisle took me to his office and cleaned the blood off my face and put a bandage over it.

" what happened down there?"

He sighed. "Call me Carlisle. Jasper has some personal problems. He's gonna go away for a while. I'm sorry this happened."

I nodded and walked downstairs carefully. I can't believe it's my fault he has to leave. Jasper was gone. I walked out side to see Rosalie staring at nothing angrily.

"Rosalie are you okay?"

She smirked. "Yes I'm okay. I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch you when you fell."

She stared at the bandage on my nose. "Im okay and it's not like you knew I was going to fall. Where's Alice?"

She frowned. "Out shopping as usual. Do you want to go hangout?" I nodded and followed her to her car. She drove slower than usual. A few minutes later she rolled down her window. The cool breeze blew Rosalie's purfume around the car.

"Rose you smell good."

She smiled. "So do you."

I wasn't wearing any purfume so I ignored her compliment. Soon we pulled up to an abandoned park. I followed her to a swing set.

"Rosalie why did you look so mad?"

She sighed. "I care about you and I was really upset with my brother for trying to hurt you."

I looked into her hazel butterscotch eyes. I know I didn't really know her but I felt something.

"I care about you too."

I swung higher and higher. I looked up at the sky and it started to rain. I jumped off the swing and danced in the rain. Soon Rosalie joined me. We laid on the wet grass. I ran my fingers through Rosalie's wet hair.

"You're so beautiful."

Did I really just say that?

She stared in to my eyes. "Bella you are more beautiful than I."

I felt my face heat up and my heart pace. What is going on with me? I moved my hand away from Rosalie and she frowned sadly. I felt her skin when I pulled away.

"Rose your so cold. We should go back home."

She frowned. "Im okay. I want to stay."

I didn't want her to get sick so I laid closer to her.

"Bella what are you doing?"

I wrapped my arms around her. "Helping you not freeze to death."

She smiled and held me close. My heart was going to explode

."Bella are you okay?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes, uh why?" She shrugged. Her purfume mixed with rain was like heaven. We talked for hours and I looked up at the night sky.

"We should go."

I tried to get up but I could barely see. I felt Rosalie's arms around me and seconds later we were in her car. She sped home. I walked in first and saw Alice staring at me sadly. Her pained faced broke my heart.

"Hi Alice."

She smiled weakly. I walked upstairs into Rosalie's room. I felt so guilty for some unknown reason. Rosalie walked and passed me some pjs. Then she changed in front of me. I swear I was going to pass out and my heart was gonna jump out my chest. I changed in the hallway bathroom. I walked out and bumped into Alice. "Oh hey Alice."

She smiled. "Come on let's go to sleep."

I frowned and so did she. "Oh your sleeping in Rosalie's room."

I sighed. "Yeah, uh maybe we can hangout tomorrow though."

She smiled. I walked back into Rosalie's room. Rosalie had a weird smile on her face.

"Sorry for changing in front of you. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

I blushed and cleared my throat. "Oh um it's okay."

I laid next to Rosalie. I'm kinda glad her bed is small so I can lay close to her. What am I thinking? I drifted to sleep feeling Rosalie's coolness radiating off of her.

-/-/-/-/-/- There you go so yummy Bella Rosalie fluff oh poor Alice I wonder what she's gonna do.../Rose is a sly dog for showing Bella her goodies...I will describe her goodies in the next ch even though I should've done it in this one...who do you think is gonna win? Who do you want to win? Oh and Bellice fans go read Cullen Ranch it is amazing one of my fave AH AU ever...REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

REVIEW! Would it be childish of me to hold back updates for this and Stuck?...Would it be a waste of time to even write what it seemed no one was reading?

I woke up and felt Rosalie's arm wrapped around me. I knew she was asleep. I laid closer to her. I guess I'll move when ever she wakes up. A few minutes later Rosalie moved her arm.

"Oh sorry Bella, I cuddle in my sleep."

I smiled. "Its okay."

I walked downstairs and Esme handed me breakfast.

"Thank you Esme."

Alice and Rosalie walked downstairs. Alice sat next to me and kissed my cheek, it was like a small electric shock.

"Hey Bella, get ready soon. I have our whole day planned."

Rosalie was glaring at Alice. I put my hand on my cheek. I finished eating then I got dressed. I followed Alice to a yellow Porsche.

"Awesome car."

Alice sped us to the mall.

"Anything but shopping."

She smiled. "I wasn't sure if you were a shopper or not. Fine we can go see a movie."

We walked to the megaplex. Alice chose Eternal Curse. I hate scary movies. I basicly clung to Alice through the whole movie. We walked around the mall.

"Bella your so easily scared."

I frowned. "Im not easily scared, I'm easily surprised.

I just realized I followed Alice into Victoria's Secret.

"Alice what are we doing here?"

She smirked. "Getting a new halloween costume and underwear." I sat in front of the dressing room and waited for her to finish trying on clothes. Alice walked out in a hot school girl costume. My heart was beating so fast.

"So what do you think Bella?" She turned around.

"Uh ughsome." I cleared my throat. "I mean awesome."

She laughed and walked back into the dressing room. She walked out in a black bra and boy shorts. The black made her white creamy skin stand out. I could see her small but perfectly sculpted breasts. Well I could imagine how they looked with out the annoying fabric. Her flat stomach was very hot. You could see the out line of her muscles. Then there was her pelvic area. Rosalie is hot. She's hot. What the hell is wrong with me?

"How bout now Bella?"

I could barely stand what she was wearing before, now this. I just stared at her mouth ajar. Someone walked by and looked at me.

"Your lucky."

I nodded then shook my head. "Uh Alice you look great."

She smiled. "I got another one in red but I don't know if I should get it."

I caught my breathe. "You should." We walked to Alice's car.

"Bella are you okay?"

My heart was still beating fast. "Yeah I'm okay."

Alice sped to a night club. "Alice I don't dance."

She pouted. "Come on it'll be fun."

I sighed. "Fine." She smiled and kissed my cheek. We got in line. A few seconds later we were in front of a huge bouncer. "I.D." Alice handed him an I.D, then he looked at me.

"Uh I don't have my I.D." How does Alice have a I.D? "No I.D no entry."

Alice looked at me. "Baby, I told you to bring your purse."

She grabbed me by my waist. "I can't believe you forgot."

What am I feeling? I'm a freak. The bouncer looked at us so I played along.

"Sorry hun, come on we can go have some fun at home and you can wear what I bought you today."

Alice smiled and kissed my cheek so close to my lips. I wish it was my lips she kissed.

The bouncer cleared his throat. "Okay I'll let you through this time."

I followed Alice in to the club. We sat at the bar and the mixer walked by and looked at Alice.

"What can I get you tonight, lovely?"

I frowned and Alice spoke.

"Two screwdrivers."

I looked at Alice. "I don't think I drink."

Alice smiled. "Come on have a little fun."

The mixer walked back with our drinks. Alice drank hers quickly so I tried to do the same. I almost choked and Alice laughed.

"I hope your not a lightweight."

The mixer walked back. "Two martinis on the house."

I chugged it easily this time. "Hey mixer I want sex on the beach."

He walked over with two drinks. I drank it quickly. I felt buzzed. I pulled Alice to the dancefloor. I stared into her perfect golden eyes. I felt like we were the only ones in the world. I noticed the music stopped playing. We walked back to the bar even though I still wanted to dance. Why am I feeling these things? I started to feel a little sad so I decided to drink the night away.

"Mi-Mixer I want three screwdrivers."

Alice stared at me. The mixer walked over with the drinks. Alice reached for one and I shook my head. I chugged each drink and yelled.

"Im no lightweight!"

Alice laughed and got two beers. I finished mine in minutes. The mixer walked back over. He was drooling all over Alice.

"So babe can I get your number?"

Who did this guy think he was? I stood up dizzily and pointed at him.

"N-No you can't get her number!"

I grabbed Alice's beer and chugged it. The mixer stared at me.

"Why can't I get her number?"

I laughed. "Because this is my girl. So back off Bucko."

I turned around and kissed Alice. God her lips were so soft and fruity. A guy walked up.

"Can I join you cuties?"

Alice stopped kissing me then glared at the man. "I don't share."

Everything faded to black. I woke up in the middle of the night with a huge headache. I heard Rosalie yelling at Alice.

"I can't believe you got her drunk like that! She couldve got hurt!"

I stumbled into Rosalie's room.

"Rose it's not her fault."

Rosalie frowned. "Bella she carried you in and you were unconscious."

I frowned. "Im the one who chose to drink. Can I talk to Alice real quick?" Rosalie stormed out.

"Alice what happened last night?"

Alice looked so sad. "We went to the club and danced and got drunk."

I laughed. "That explains the hangover I must of drank a lot."

Alice smiled weakly and walked out the room.

Rosalie walked back in. "Im sorry for waking you up Bella." She looked so worried.

"Why were you so mad at Alice?"

She sighed. "I thought you were hurt. I didn't want you to forget again."

I looked into her sad eyes. "Look I'm okay."

I hugged her. I loved how she smelled and I loved how she was cold but still warm in a way. I heard her inhale. Did I smell bad? I guess not because she held me tighter. I fell asleep in her arms. I was in a house and there was a man in a police uniform. I sat next to him, he seemed familiar. A few seconds later a firery blur went passed him laughing. His neck snapped and the blur was gone.

/-/-/-/-/ Vamps should be able to drink and not be as affected so I made it happen. Poor Bella forgot the kiss...and cookies for who can guess who one of the bad 'guy' is...and if you don't know get your brain checked. Oh and are you disappointed that Rosalie's not a bitch...I know OOC...what do you think? REVIEW! or I may do something drastic like make this a bella edward story...don't doubt me muahahahahaaaaa 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for hassling about the reviews yesterday butttttt I do want them...so faster reviews faster updates but even if I don't get any I'll still update slower...oh go check out my story stuck...PAM C I love you! Best review so far...I'm not sure if I'll do your idea but I'll defiantly take it into consideration...

"Bella it's okay I'm here."

I cried into Rosalie's shoulder.

"Bella what happened?"

I can't let her think I'm crazy. "I don't remember."

Rosalie sighed. "You can tell me anything."

I looked up at her. "I know. Sorry for waking you up."

She laughed. "Now we're even." Her laugh was an enchanting melody. "Rose what if I never remember?" I noticed her smile though it was so quick.

"Then you can stay here with us...with me."

She whispered the last part but I still heard. What did she mean? I wish she felt like I did.

"Rosalie I think your...a really nice friend."

Thats not what I wanted to say.

She smiled weakly. "I think your a really nice friend too."

A couple of seconds later the bronze haired guy walked. "Rosalie I need to talk to you it's urgent."

Rosalie walked out and a couple of seconds later she was back.

"Rose what's wrong?"

She frowned. "Edward's having a hard time reading y- a book."

I laughed. "And that's urgent."

She shrugged. "Edward can be a bit over dramatic at times."

I stood up and stretched. I grabbed my towel and Rose spoke. "I call the shower first."

I frowned. "No fair." She went to the bathroom. A couple of minutes after the water went on Rose called me.

"Bella! I need a towel." I walked to the door and barely opened it. "You stole my shower, I steal your towel."

I heard Rose sigh. "Come on Bella give me the towel."

I laughed. "I will when you give me a shower, wait that came out wrong." A second later the bathroom door was wide open. Rose was standing there naked. I just stared at her and she laughed.

"So Bella are you going to give me the towel or do I have to take it from you?"

God her body is perfect. Her perfect creamy white skin. Her naturally full breasts. Wait I'm staring! She must think I'm a freak. Speak Bella!

"I will not surrender."

I am a loser. I mean come on did I really just say that?

Rosalie laughed. "Okay suit your self."

Rosalie grabbed for the towel but I ran to the bed. She had a weird look on her face. She walked over. Her hips were naturally entrancing.

"Last chance Bella."

I stuck my tongue at her. She pinned me down to the bed. "I was just going to take the towel but now you have to be punished." My heart was on fire. Rosalie grabbed the towel and then she looked at me with a devilishly. Out of nowhere she started tickling me. I laughed so hard, then I realized Rosalie was on me in just a towel. I felt something I've never felt before and I was scared.

"Come on Rose stop."

She stopped and looked at me with intense dark eyes. "Did you have fun Bella?"

What kind of fun? And how are her eyes this black?

"I may have lost the battle but I didn't lose the war."

She laughed and walked out the room. I walked to Alice's room. She was on the bed looking really sad.

"Hey Alice what's wrong?"

I sat next to her and she scooted over. "Sounds like you guys had fun in there."

I sighed. "You guys have been acting strange. I'm friends with both of you."

She sighed. "Yeah I know, I just don't want you to hate me for letting you drink so much."

I frowned. "I could never hate you Alice and it wasn't your fault."

I went to kiss her cheek and she turned her head at the sametime. I kissed Alice and I felt a heat surge through my body. "I'm so sorry." I ran downstairs. Esme handed me some orange juice. After I drank it a whole bunch of memories shot at me. I saw Alice in her underwear. I kissed Alice at the club and she kissed me back. Alice ran downstairs.

"It's okay Bella I know it was a mistake."

I mumbled to my self. "No it wasn't."

Alice looked like she was going to speak but she didn't. Rosalie walked downstairs.

"Bella do you want to go out?"

Wait was she asking me out? No she was asking if I wanted to go outside. Keep calm Bella.

"No I just feel like staying here, if it's okay."

Rose and Alice sat on each side of me. My heart rate must of doubled because I felt really hot. Why am I so nervous? Alice and Rosalie were glaring at eachother.

"What's with you two?"

They looked caught off guard.

"Why is it when I hang out with one of you, I come back and the others upset or when I'm with both of you, you glare at eachother? I'm friends with both of you."

Rose frowned. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't answer my question." I stood up and started walking to the door.

"I want an answer when I come back."

I walked to the forest and sat on a rock. I dozed off. I was in the forest with the big tan guy and two other guys. They stood in front of me. A second later a red blur started charging in my direction. All three guys in front of me turned into wolves. The pushed the red blur down and I saw it cleary. She had firery red hair and eyes to match. She was pale and beautiful. She slid between the wolves and touched me. She was cold as ice. I started screaming. I opened my eyes and Rose and Alice were in front of me. They stepped closer and I stepped back.

"Its okay it's me Bella."

Rose reached out and touched my shoulder. She was so cold. I started screaming again.

"Stay away from me! What are you?"

Rose stared at me then picked me up. I started hitting her but it was useless, she was made of brick. We were at the house in seconds. Rose put me on the couch.

Alice frowned. "Bella what did you remember?"

I stared at them. Their eyes were different and they haven't hurt me...yet. "She looked like you but she had red eyes. She killed a officer and she was gonna kill me but there were these guys...they turned into wolves. I don't know what happened after that."

Alice and Rose both spoke at the sametime. "She's a vampire."

If she's a vampire are they? Alice stepped closer. "Stay away from me!"

Alice stepped back and spoke. "We would never hurt you. We are different. See our eyes, we drink from animals. I've never killed a human."

We, we, we, I've? "Rose you've killed a human!"

Rose frowned. "Let me explain please."

I started crying. "How do I know you won't hurt me?"

The pain in her eyes killed me. "The reason me and Alice haven't been getting along is because we love you. Bella I could never hurt the one I love."

She loved me. Alice loved me. "I don't know what to say."

Alice frowned. "We don't expect you to have feelings for either of us because it's abnormal so we understand."

I sighed. "I have feelings for both of you." I expected the pain in Rosalie's eyes to decrease but it got worse while Alice looked giddy. -/-/-/-/- Any guess as to why Rosalie was sadder? Don't forget to review! Who do you want to win? What do you like and dislike? TELL ME! 


	5. Chapter 5

Shouting out to wolfpup and hooligan...I wonder where Pam C went... Hey readers! I was wondering if anyone was interested in collaborating and writing a twilight fanfiction with me...it would be fun :D

I looked at them and realized that I'd have to make a choice. Why can't I have both of them?

"Rose, Alice I can't choose now."

Rose frowned. "Bella can we go out? I need to talk to you."

I nodded and walked to her car. I was a little wary because she had killed before but a part of me knew she'd never hurt me. She sped to the abandoned park. We sat on the swings and Rose spoke.

"When I was human I was engaged. I didn't love him but my family did. One night he and his friends were drunk. They barged into my room and raped me one by one. They beat me and left me outside to die. Carlisle found me and changed me. I went back and killed my fiancé. I didn't drink his blood. I know this doesn't change anything but I thought by letting you know you'd hate me less."

I stared into her pain filled eyes and kissed her. I felt like the world was spinning. She pulled away and her eyes were dark. "Dont kiss me until you choose, it hurts too much."

She drove us home quickly. I sat on the couch and in seconds everyone was there. They all could just attack me right now. I might as well be a crippled zebra in front of a starving lion.

"So all of you are vampires."

Everyone nodded. "So what can you do as vampires?"

Rosalie sat next to me. "We have inhuman speed, strength, and hearing."

Alice walked downstairs. "Some of us have powers. I can see the future, Edward can read minds, and Jasper is an impath."

Edward can read our minds. "Edward can what!"

Rosalie laughed. "He can read everyones mind except yours."

I calmed down. "So do all of drink animal blood?"

Carlisle spoke. "Yes we only drink from animals. Jasper is new to our diet and that's why he couldn't handle your nose bleed. If he were here he would apologize. Bella your blood is more potent to Rosalie and Alice so you need to be careful of how close you get to them."

I frowned. "Why is my blood more potent to them?" Carlisle looked at Rosalie and Alice and they nodded. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Your blood is more potent to them because they love you and there is a rare chance that they both are mated to you." If they both do I should be able to have them both right? I guess that makes since.

"Oh."

Carlisle looked confused. "They are in love with you."

I nodded. "They told me earlier today." Alice cleared her throat. "We need to find out if the vampire is still alive. The thing is, we can't randomly go to the wolves and ask them because they'll know your with us."

I frowned. "Why can't they I know I'm with you?"

I just realized the way I worded that because Alice's smile grew. "There's a treaty and they will attack if they think we're a threat. Since they don't like us they'll attack and try to justify it."

I have an idea. "Why don't you just drop me off and I'll pretend like I just woke up."

Everyone nodded except Rose. "They'll smell us on you. Besides we can't let you go near them they'll hurt you. I won't get you back."

I frowned. "One of them tried to protect me so they wouldn't hurt me. You guys have to know if she's still out there. So I'm doing it. I'll shower and let's go."

I went upstairs and took a quick shower. When I walked downstairs everyone was looking at the tv. I looked at the screen and there was a picture of me and the newscaster spoke.

"Isabella Swan is on the run after murdering her father, Charlie Swan police cheif of Forks. An outside source tells us she may have been seen at the Spotted Lizard nightclub. So if you see this young woman call the police."

What the fuck?

-/-/-/- So...I know this is immature of me but I won't update again until I have a couple of reviews better that "good update soon" I crave critics...so please put forth some effort and tell me what I can do to improve, who do you want to win and why and oh do you like the sweet Rosalie? 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews people and sorry for the cliffy. Okay everyone who thinks the story is rushed I am sorry but when I want something to keep me motivated I think of something I'd be excited to write so I get to the point...I know I should work on that but I am glad that the plot idea is good for you...also I feel like each chapter should be important...

Everyone looked at me with pity in their gold eyes.

"I didn't do it! I didn't kill my father."

I started crying and Esme spoke. "I know you didn't do it but there's nothing we can do."

I cleared my throat. "The wolves know I didn't do it. I need to see them."

Rose frowned. "We can't let you go in a potentialy dangerous situation."

I sighed. "Ok...I want to see my home. I need to remember."

Carlisle spoke. "I can find your adress in hospital records now that I have your full name. Since we don't know if the nomad is dead, Alice and Rose can take you."

Rose sighed and spoke. "We can't drive there because our cars stand out. Who do you want to carry you?"

I didn't know what she meant but I'm willing to get there anyway. "Carry me? Uh sorry Alice but your so small."

Rosalie picked me up in her toned cold arms. She looked so beautiful as the crisp are whipped her golden locks around. Before I realized we were there Rosalie stopped in a room. It was so familiar.

"This is my room."

Alice's nose was scrunched up. "It smells horrible in here."

I looked at Rosalie and her eyes were dark. "A wolf has been here recently."

I sat on the edge of th- my bed. I noticed a picture on a drawer, it was of me and the big tan guy. I flipped it over and it had my name and his, Jacob Black.

"Here's the guy that protected me, Jacob Black."

Alice looked at the picture. "He is Alpha. If he tried to protect you, the whole pack is on your side. I'm sure Carlisle can get his number somehow and you can find out what happened."

I nodded. I walked downstairs. Everything was exactly how I saw it when I remembered. I turned on the T.V, it was on the sports channel. Did my dad like sports? I wish I could remember. I started crying. Rose and Alice were downstairs in a second.

"Why can't I remember? My whole life is gone!"

Rose and Alice looked at eachother then Rose left. "Bella when I was changed I lost every memory of my human life. I felt so empty and alone even with Carlisle accepting me into his family. I still feel alone sometimes but I have a family now, a new beginning. Bella your apart of our family. You may never get your full memory back, I never had one memory. Bella your life isn't gone, it's just a new beginning."

She wiped away my tears. She's right I'm not alone, I have her and Rose. I stared into her sad golden eyes and kissed her. I heard a growl and I saw Rose. The look in her eyes pierced my heart.

"Rose I'm-" Before I could finish she was gone. I looked at Alice, she was so sad.

"It's okay Bella she will be back in three minutes."

What am I doing to them? I need to choose but I can't, not now. Rosalie walked in.

"We should go. Alice can carry you."

I can't leave. "I need to sleep here. Please."

Alice nodded. "Rosalie if you don't want to stay, I'll watch her."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked with us upstairs. I picked up a scrapbook. I went through the pictures. There was one of me and my dad. I started crying again so I closed the book. I laid on my bed. Alice laid beside me. Rose glared at her and laid beside me too. Alice scooted closer to me and I heard a growling sound. I looked at Rosalie. Her eyes were darker than night. I secretly took her hand in mine and her eyes lightened up. Alice kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Bella." I drifted to sleep but was awakened by voices.

"Alice I love her more than anything. Why can't you let me finaly be happy?"

Rosalie's arm was around me and my head was on Alice's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Rosalie but I love her also. I'm not going to give up until she chooses."

I won't ever be able to choose. "Alice you had Jasper. I've never had anyone. Bella is my mate and you can't stop me from loving her. I am willing to fight for her."

Alice sighed. "I didn't love Jasper. I felt the love he felt for me. I love Bella and I'm going to forever." They can't fight over me. I decided to let them hear my thoughts.

"Do you ever sleep! Rose, Alice I can't come between you guys. I can't choose. Even if I did what would happen? Whoever I didn't choose would hate the other. I'm not worth it. You will find the one your meant to be with. I can only be your friend."

Rosalie was sobbing but there were no tears. "Bella you don't understand, vampires know who their mates are the second they see them. The second I saw you, truthfully I hated you because of the strong strange emotions you were making me feel even though you were unconscious. I was afraid of what my family would think. I soon accepted that I loved you. I'd die for you. Bella please love me."

I wanted to love both of them but I would only hurt them.

"I- I can't, not now."

I looked at Alice. She was rocking back and forth. I can't hurt them like this.

"I'm going outside."

I walked downstairs then ran out the house. There was a cop car. The officer ran towards me. I felt cold strong arms around me. In a second I was in the forest. I turned around to thank Rose or Alice. I turned and saw the red headed vampire from my memory.

"I finaly found you. For a second I thought one if those wolves may have killed you before me. Any last words."

She walked towards me. "Why do you want to kill me?"

She laughed. "Like you don't know."

I frowned. "I don't, I lost my memory."

She glared at me. "How dare you forget the pain you caused me. I gave up everything for you."

What was she talking about? "I don't understand."

She punched a tree and it fell with a loud crack. "I loved you and you left me for my brother James. I swore I would make your life hell and kill you. I was going to make you beg for my forgiveness then I was going to kill you slowly like you did my heart."

I don't remember this at all. "I wouldn't do that to someone I love there had to be a reason."

She smelled the air. "Your percious mates are looking for you, let's go."

She grabbed me without warning and ran. It felt like she was running faster than the world was spinning soon she stopped at a cabin.

"Where are we?"

She sighed. "At our cabin. This is where you will die."

I felt my insides tighten in fear and I threw up without warning. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I walked out and she was sitting on a bed.

"What's your name?"

She stared at me. "I'm Victoria! How can you forget me?"

I sat next to her. "I wouldn't hurt someone I loved like that." She glared at me.

"So you didn't love me at all?"

I frowned. "I don't know."

She might let me live if she thinks I love her.

"Victoria, can I kiss you?"

-/-/-/-/- Hmmm will the kiss change Bella's feelings?...Short chapter I know...but it does open the door to a lot of possibilities...again until I get good reviews I won't update...I will update everyday steadily if I get a good flow of constructive reviews each day. What do you think should happen with Victoria? What can I do to make this story better? What do you like and dislike? REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

I bet you having been anticipating this chapter so here it is.

I looked deep into Victoria's fiery eyes and kissed her. Her lips were cold like Rosalie's but it wasn't the same. I felt something very small in my heart but not as much as my love for Rose. Victoria pulled away.

"Im sti-"

I cut her off because if I let her finish she would think I'm lying.

"I feel something in my heart."

She stared at me so I had to be convincing. I kissed her again and pretended that she was Rose. I pulled away.

"Don't you feel that?"

I put my hand over my heart and stared at her.

"Bella you love me again."

No. "I don't think I ever stopped. I just forgot. I'm sorry about what happened with James but truthfully I wouldn't do that to someone I felt so strong for. He must of did something."

She sighed. "You said he threatened to kill me but I didn't believe you."

I sighed. "Victoria I remember you killed my father. Did you kill anyone else?"

She looked at the ground. "No Bella I just killed your father. I am so sorry."

Maybe I can get her to do something. "They think I did it. There going to arrest me."

She frowned. "I can go back and let them think it was me then I can escape and be with you forever. I can change you now."

I hid the horror from my face. "Not now I want to be human longer because I have no memorys beside the one of you killing my father and trying to kill me. I couldn't be with you if that's all I remembered."

She grabbed a book and handed it to me. I flipped through it, there were pictures of me and her. I looked happy, maybe I did love her. I wish Rose and Alice would hurry up and find me. "Bella you say you love me but you love those Cullens."

She heard that conversation. "I have feelings for them but I don't love them."

She growled. "I'm going to kill them."

She can't! "They are my friends. I love you not them. Please."

She frowned. "Im thirsty I'll be back." As she ran outside I realized she was going to kill someone. I could never have loved her. I felt a cool breeze behind me. I turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair.

"Hello my sweet sweet Bella."

Memories shot back. I was in a barren room with him.

"Bella I love you and if you want Victoria to live, you'll love me too."

I was crying. "Don't hurt her."

He kissed me aggressively and out of nowhere I felt his nail cut my hand. He brought my hand to his lips and lick the wound while staring into my eyes.

"You're going to be my little snack."

I faded out of the memory. "James?"

He laughed. "The one and only. I heard you tell Vic what happened. I told you what would happen."

I could let him kill her but she wouldn't hurt me like he would.

"Please don't hurt her I'm sorry. I lost my memory and I didn't know."

He inhaled deeply. "Victoria's on the way. We should go if you want her to live."

I couldn't let him take me. "Victoria!"

In a second she was in the room. She glared at James. "Brother I don't want to hurt you so go."

He laughed. "Vic you can't take me. Let me take my little snack and I won't hurt you."

She punched James and he flew in to a wall. He ran back and kicked her into the glass door. He ran to me and Victoria ran back. They were a blur. Victoria yelled out.

"Grab my phone and call Laurent. Tell him what's happening."

James backed up apprehensively.

"There's no need to call Alex. I'm going, I'll be back with a few newbies and I'm going to kill both of you."

In a second he was gone. "Victoria are you okay? What did he mean newbies?"

She sat next to me. "He's going to change people and get them to stop me so he can take you. We can't hide, he's a tracker."

My family can help. "Rose's family will protect me. We can ask them for help."

She growled. "I refuse to ask those people for help."

I sighed. "You can't fight alone. They won't hurt you."

She sighed. "If they even look at you I will kill them."

She picked me up and ran to the Cullen house.

-/-/-/- Dun! Dun! Dun! What will happen at the Cullen house? What will Rosalie and Alice do when they see Victoria with Alice? What did you like or dislike? REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 8

We were front of the house for a second when everyone ran out. Before anything could happen I spoke.

"Everyone keep calm. Victoria wants to protect me. Don't hurt her."

Carlisle stepped forward. "Lets speak inside."

Victoria carried me inside while Rosalie glared at her. Carlisle sat down. "Please explain Victoria."

She stood up. "My brother wants to kill and or steal my mate against her will. He is going to create a couple of newborns so I can't protect her."

Everyone looked confused. Emmet spoke up. "What's that have to do with Bella?"

Victoria smiled. "Bella is my mate." I felt everyones eyes on me. Victoria continued. "She assured me that you would help her."

I looked up. Alice was staring at Me with a pained look and I looked at Rose her eyes were darker than onyx. Rose stood up.

"Bella isn't your mate."

It took Victoria a few seconds to respond. "I've been with her since her first day in Forks. She loves me and I love her."

Rose stared at me. "Do you love her?"

Victoria would kill me if I said no. "Yes I do."

The pain that washed over Rosalie's face killed me. "How do you know?"

I thought back to the kiss I shared with her and decided to use that description. "When I kissed Victoria it was like the world was spinning but she was keeping me grounded. She was my gravitational pull."

Both Alice and Rosalie winced at my description while Victoria pulled me closer to her. "That's so sweet babe."

I wanted so badly to console Rose and Alice but I knew Victoria would hurt them. I noticed that Rosalie's hands were balled into fists so tightly that her flawless nails chipped into her porcelain skin. Alice's raven hair was disheveled because she was grabbing it repeatedly with a angry confused look. Carlisle looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "You should go rest. There is a guest room next to Alice's."

I walked upstairs with Victoria in tow. As soon as we reached the guest room she kissed me. "You don't know how much I've missed you."

I let her kiss me a few more times and then laid on the bed. She laid next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Do you know how it feels for a stranger to hug you? Imagine how it feels to kiss a stranger. I know I won't be able to sleep with a stranger. Rosalie and Alice must hate me. Who am I to tell Victoria that they'd protect me? Especially after breaking their hearts. Victoria's grunt interrupted my thoughts. "What's wrong Vic?"

She was silent for a few seconds as she stroked my hair. "They are sobbing. The both of them. I'm not heartless but it's annoying. It's not my fault that we love each other. Shoot they should be happy for us."

They're crying because of me! Why must I be a freaking love magnet? I didn't ask for their love. Why must I break their hearts? What do I do?

-/-/-/-/-/-/- What does she do people? Short chapter but completely necessary. Any guesses as to why Alice was angry and confused? Who do you think is going to fight against Bella's supposed new found love more? Review! Oh and if you like the idea of Rosalie Alice Victoria and Bella being together go check out The Four Gardens it is amazing so far...REVIEW! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers thank for the reviews! I know you guys probably want the drama to be over with...but it's not...yet...

BPOV

I woke up to kisses on my neck that sent tingles through me. I've never got tingles from Vic before.

"Victoria?"

I heard a bell like laughter and I knew it was Alice.

"Hey there sleepy head. Victoria went on a hunt and Rosalie went with Edward to hunt too."

I turned on my back and Alice strattled my waist. "Bella I know you don't love Victoria. I need you Bella. Please I need you."

Desperation filled her eyes as she kissed me. Sparks went through me. I pulled back.

"Alice I can't be with you. I love Victoria."

She shook her head. "Bella she killed your father! I love you!"

She pressed her lips to mine again and I couldn't resist. Her tongue snaked across mine making me moan in her mouth. When she pulled back her eyes were black.

"Victoria will be here in five. Go take a shower."

I frowned not wanting to deal with loving Victoria. I went into the bathroom for a quick shower. I closed my eyes as I shampooed my hair and screamed when I felt cold fingers on my back.

"Relax Bella."

I turned around and there was Victoria staring at my body. I don't think I've felt more violated in my whole life.

"Get out!"

She frowned. "Bella relax. I've already seen you like this."

I didn't care. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

She huffed disappointed. "Fine."

As she left the bathroom I wondered when were those moments she had seen me like this. Had she taken my virtue? The second I thought that I felt like I ran through mud. I felt so dirty. I finished my shower slowly and dressed before I went back into the guest room. Victoria was looking at me sadly.

"I'm sorry for not asking your permission. I just wished you remembered all the times we shared. I love you and I live to make you happy."

I didn't love her but I didn't want to break her heart and have her kill me. I thought back to my shower and looked at her.

"Did we...do it?"

She was silent for a second then nodded. Tears streamed down my face. Why was I so stupid?

"Bella what's wrong?"

I shook my head and thought of a lie. "I can't believe I don't remember my first time."

She frowned then smirked. "You could relive it."

Was she really doing this right now? "No...not yet. I'm going to go talk to Rosalie."

I expected Victoria to say no but all she did was hiss and nod. I walked into Rosalie's room without knocking and was pressed against the wall with a cold hand around my throat.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

I have never heard Rosalie's voice so venomous.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I w-wanted to talk."

Her face was a mere inch away from mine. She glared as she inhaled my scent. "You have no fucking right to waltz into my room like nothing happened. You have no right to be in this house. In fact the second James is dead you are leaving and I don't want to see you ever again."

More tears streamed down my face as she let me go. I looked at her sadly. Her eyes softened for a second before she snarled.

"Get the fuck out!"

I walked out of her room with my legs trembling. I was going to fall when Victoria appeared and pulled me into her arms.

"I know you didn't want to hurt her. Shhh it's okay Bella."

Her cold skin soothed me. She lifted me into her arms and carried me back to the guest room. "Are you hungry?"

I hiccuped and shook my head. She pulled me impossibly closer as we lay on the bed. Alice or Victoria? I'd choose Alice any day over Victoria but if I did Victoria would kill us both. The door opened slowly and Esme walked in gracefully as always. "Hey there Bella. I made you a sandwich even though you aren't hungry yet. I know you didn't mean to hurt my daughters. Also Jasper will be back soon and I know he wants to apologize."

She placed the plate on the counter next to me and left. Victoria and I laid still in silence for an hour as I thought about every moment I shared with Rosalie and Alice. I felt myself getting heated when I thought of Rosalie's naked form and Alice in her black laced underwear. Victoria's deep inhale cut the silence. Before I knew it her lips were pressed against mine. I tried to pull away but she wasn't having it.

"I love you Bella."

I have to do this. Her cold thin fingers groped my breast and I couldn't help but be turned on by it. What the hell Bella? She sucked on my neck near my ear which caused me to moan her name. Please stop! Why can't I stop her? She will hurt the ones you love. Guilt went through me as I knew everyone could hear us. She tore my shirt open along with my bra and that's when the tears started.

"Bella?"

She looked at me confused. "I can't do this."

She frowned. "This will make you happy." Before I could say no she kissed me again. As she kissed me her hands slowly went down to my belt buckle. Oh god please no! The second I finished that thought the door flew open and Victoria was tackled against the wall by Alice whose eyes were darker than night.

"Why would you rape her?"

Victoria looked at her confused. "I wasn't raping her! I was trying to make her happy. What makes you think I was raping her?"

Alice snarled. "Jasper felt her emotions. How could you!" The stress got to me and I passed out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next chapter will be in a different POV any votes/guesses as to who it will be? Has this chapter changed your expectations for the story? What did you like or dislike? What do you think is going to happen now? REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still not sure of what's gonna happen but I'm pretty sure I know who is gonna win...I expected more reviews on the last chapter but it's ok cuz the ones I got were good..

VPOV (Victoria)

Bella passed out on the bed but I could do nothing about because the pixies fingers were squeezing around my neck. She snarled loudly causing venom to sprinkle my face.

"You're lucky it's me and not Rose because I might make your death painless."

I was a little surprised Rose wasn't here but realized she may have left after Bella went in her room.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her. I really wasn't."

I couldn't hold back my tearless sobs. Alice looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about? You were going to rape her!"

I frowned and shook my head. "I killed her father because I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me but it was for nothing because I realize now I only lust for her. And her description of our kiss shows me that it kill her for me to go. But I can't leave her after killing her father. I have to make her happy."

Alice's eyes lightened and she let me go. "You have to tell her because in the long run it may hurt her worse."

I looked at Bella's unconscious form on the bed. "She will hate me because she thinks I took her virtue."

I know how it feels to give it up to someone you don't love. I thought back to the times when my brother James forced himself on me out of sexual frustration. Alice looked at me confused.

"You and her never..."

I nodded my head. "I told her in hopes that she'd be happy and want to do it again but she started crying. I can't leave her. She has to be the one to leave me because I refuse to hurt her again."

Alice nodded in some what understanding. "Well you have to let her know that you aren't going to kill her. I think she's only with you out of fear anyway because she has no memories of you at all. How could she love you?"

I was going to respond but some how was slammed outside on the ground with Rosalie straddling me with onyx eyes.

"You sick son of a bitch!"

Oh shit! Before I could move or say anything she started punching me with the speed and repetitiveness of a machine gun. I felt my skin cracking in her fury. Alice hopped out the window screaming.

"Stop!"

Rosalie kept hitting me but looked at her. "Jazz met me outside and told me what this bitch did to Bella. She will die!"

While she was proclaiming my death I managed to switch positions and pin her down. Instead of explaining myself I snarled at her as the sadistic vamp in me took over.

"How dear you act like you care about my Bella after hurting her so badly?"

Rosalie spat her venom on my face which probably singed my skin.

"Get the fuck off of me!"

I laughed sadistically. "Do you hate Bella because you know she won't choose you over me?"

Rosalie snarled while Alice cut in. "Victoria stop and tell her the truth!"

I looked at Rosalie again. "The truth that Bella will never fucking love a bitch like you."

Rosalie snarled and tried to move. That bitch made the wrong move of attacking me. Thank god the human blood made me stronger.

"Get the fuck off of her!"

I looked up in surprise to see Bella seething in anger. My eyes widened.

"Bella what's wrong?"

Why is she mad? Rosalie hurt her. She damn near growled at me.

"I said get off."

She doesn't know what she's saying. I pulled on Rosalie's arms causing her skin to crack. That's when Esme came outside with black eyes and lips curled.

"Get off of my daughter now and I might let you live."

It seemed so wrong to see such a nice woman act this way. I knew the second I let go of Rosalie she'd probably attack me again. I heard Rosalie mumbling about Royce so I looked up at Alice with confused eyes. It scared the shit out of me that she had despair filled eyes. The last thing I heard before my head being ripped off was Bella's and Alice's ear piercing scream.

-/-/-/-/-/- What do you think readers? Are you glad? Are you waiting for Bella to quickly make her choice? Who should win and why? Who do you think will win? REVIEW! 


	11. Chapter 11

...I'm taking a 2-3 day break from updating so I can sort out this story because it's stressing me out and clearly affecting Stuck...I know you guys don't want me to rush Bella's choice but it will becoming soon I am so conflicted on what I want to happen like urg! I have two ideas and I don't know what to pick...writing with out anything planned could be a bad or good idea...you tell me

BPOV I screamed involuntarily when I saw Rosalie yanking Victoria's head from her body. Rosalie's eyes were dark and venom was dripping from her lips.

"Where are the matches?"

Alice stood there staring at her sister. "You don't need to kill her. Everything she said to you was a lie. She was trying to mess with you."

Rosalie growled. "Where are the fucking matches?"

Esme stood beside me looking at Rosalie. "You just ripped off Bella's girlfriends head. I understand why but you can't kill her with out Bella's permission as much as I feel it is appropriate."

Rosalie looked at me with anger and preceded to tear Victoria's arms off.

"Stop!"

Rosalie hissed. "Why the fuck should I? You don't love her!"

I knew I didn't want Victoria to die even though the second they placed her head back on and she healed that she'd keep under her threat of death.

"Because you're not a monster!"

She laughed sadistically. "Why does it matter if I'm a monster or not? It obviously didn't stop you from loving Victoria!"

She ripped off Victoria's legs. "Rosalie this isn't you!"

She glared at me. "I stopped being me the second you tore my heart out."

I frowned. "What if I chose Alice? Is this how you would be?"

She stopped glaring but still had black eyes. "No I'd learn to live in agony just being your friend. But you fell in love with a monster who killed your dad over me! Do you understand how much that hurts?"

Now I understood. "Put Victoria back together. She deserves to live. I never loved her. She said she'd kill me and you if I told her otherwise."

Rosalie stood there in silence for a few seconds then began putting Victoria back together. Alice pulled me into her arms.

"You are the most kind human I have ever met. Most people would've let her die especially when thinking they would die is she didn't. Victoria felt so guilty that she stayed with you even after she realized her love was lust. She was going to tell you today. Also she said that she didn't take your virginity."

I hugged Alice close to me and basked in her scent. Our hug was interrupted when Jasper came outside.

"I have only been back for one day and the tension is already killing me! The second Victoria is put back together and healed I am telling you all of your feelings."

He marched back into the house and slammed the door which in result knocked the door off of it's hinges. Esme sighed and went to repair the door. Rosalie walked over carrying Victoria's body.

"She should be awake in two or three days. With all the pain of the change so I say we leave her outside so we won't hear her screams."

I frowned at her while Alice rolled her eyes. "Just lock her in Carlisle's office."

Rosalie started mumbling and was gone in a second. I was so glad that I didn't give myself to Victoria I started singing Like A Virgin by Madonna. Alice looked at me puzzled.

"How do you know that song if you don't have all your memories?"

I shrugged and continued singing. I was interrupted when Rosalie appeared in front of me.

"Bella can we talk?"

Her eyes were back to the hazel gold I loved.

"Yes."

She caught me off guard by pulling me in her arms and running. She looked so beautiful when her golden locks blew in the wind. When she stopped I noticed we were at the abandoned park. We walked to the swing sets and swung in silence for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean to tear off her head. I was just going to beat the shit out of her and maybe tear off her arms but when she pinned me down I started getting flashbacks off Royce and it was just too..."

Instead of continuing she started sobbing. It broke my heart to know what happened to her and it broke my heart to see her cry or whatever it is vampires do. I got off my swing and pulled her into my arms.

"It's okay Rose. He's gone and will never hurt you. You aren't a monster and never will be."

I cupped her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Can I please kiss you?"

She stared at my lips obviously with want and nodded. I looked at her full rosy lips and a second before my lips could meet hers I hear a loud growl. I turned around to see Alice seething with pitch black eyes.

-/-/-/-/-/-Short I know...You know how I said I had two ideas and didn't know what to pick? Well this wasn't one of them...I was gonna write the kiss but my fingers wrote something totally different...oh and after dismembering a vamp you have to torch them for them to die unless you crush them to dust...What is Alice going to do? When will Victoria wake up? When will Bella finally choose and will she make the right choice? I kinda hope she chooses without Jasper's help...I really don't know what's going to happen...REVIEW! 


	12. Chapter 12

That last cliffy was rude of me to do when taking a 2-3 day break but you guys can deal because I normally update frequently and will try to again.

BPOV

I don't think I have ever seen Alice so mad even when she pinned Victoria to the wall. She glared at Rosalie with dark eyes.

"Get away from my mate...Now!"

Rosalie hissed. "She hasn't chosen. You have no right to intervene!"

Alice smirked. "I have seen her choice and I will wait no longer."

Rosalie looked at me with pained black eyes. "Bella is it true?"

Before I could respond Alice attacked her.

"She is mine!"

Alice started punching Rosalie who didn't dodge one of them. Rosalie growled animalistically and began dodging everyone. After about a minute of dodge and miss Rosalie landed around house kick to Alice's face. I couldn't take seeing them fight anymore.

"Stop now!"

They kept fighting and it sounded like thunder.

"Stop it now or I won't choose either of you!"

That got their attention and they stopped immediately.

"Never fight for me psychically again. I care about you both."

Alice frowned. "How much longer can we take this? I love you Bella and I know you love me. I have seen your choice so why don't you just end the pain."

Rosalie's black eyes were filled with tears that would never shed. "You haven't made your choice yet. You can not choose without learning. I know I have as much a chance as she does because I know at least a part of you loves me."

I frowned. "Alice...that's the future and I still don't know. I'm just afraid I will make a mistake that may hurt one of you worse. I need to know for myself."

I started crying and they both stepped towards me. "No don't. I don't want to hurt you anymore...leave me until I can make a choice."

Alice frowned. "We can't let you walk home. Can I please take you?"

I didn't want her to think I was mad at her even though I was so I nodded. She pulled me in to her cold toned arms. Her raven hair bounced beautifully in the wind. It took me a second to realize I was back into my guest room.

"Bella I know you'll make the right choice."

She kissed me on the cheek and left. How do I make this choice? If Alice died I'd be heart broken and the same with Rose. I'm equally close to both of them. Maybe I don't have to make a choice Alice said I already made one. I heard Alice squeal downstairs and then I heard the sound of broken glass. I can't hurt Rose. Ugh! There was a knock on the door.

"I said don't come in until I make a choice."

There was a chuckle and the door opened.

"Oh hey Jasper."

He stopped breathing for a second. "Would you mind if we went some where private to talk?"

I shrugged not caring so he lifted me into his arms and ran with dark eyes. We stopped some where in the forest. He placed me carefully on a smooth boulder.

"Bella I love both of my sisters dearly and I know you will bring one of them great joy. I am here to tell you that I know you will be happier with one than the other. I am not at liberty to tell you who but one of my sister's confuses lust with love. Just assure them both that you will always want to be friends. I confronted one of them about their confusion...they are in denial...but your assurance may help...don't confuse lust with love."

Who was it that merely lusted after me? How could anyone lust after me?

"And you are sure you don't want to help me?"

He smiled. "As much as I want to it will mean more that you made the choice on your own with no second guessing. Just don't make any concrete decisions until you are positive because I think Rosalie will have a aneurism from and Alice will be bipolar from the happiness of you picking her then Rose."

I smiled at him thankfully knowing that I'd have to talk to both of them.

"Can you tell Alice to come here?"

He nodded and left. A few seconds later Alice was in front of me with hopeful but worried eyes. Her hair was disheveled and she was paler if that was possible.

"Alice I want you to know nothing you do will ever make me hate you. My feelings are so confused and maybe yours are too. I know you will always be a part of my life as a friend or lover. My feelings are so muddled because I was so surprised that two beautiful people could feel anything for me. I was selfish and wanted both of you. I need you both in my life but only one of you can be my world. I know my feelings but I don't know who they are for and it would kill me to make a mistake."

She nodded in understanding. "My feelings...I admit are a little scattered but I know I care for you just as much as Rosalie does. I hope that in the end you make the choice that is right for you. I will get Rosalie for you."

Rosalie was there quickly. Her blonde locks were frazzled, her eyes were tired and there was anger and fear in her dark eyes.

"Before you speak Bella I need you to know that if you don't pick me...well I won't be me anymore. When I first realized you were mine I was elated and normally I'm not one to smile. I was pretty bitchy all the time but knowing that you were going to be mine melted my icy heart. Then Alice started her little infatuation with you and at first I thought it was ridiculous...until I saw you kiss her... it killed me that my own sister was going to take my happiness away. Bella you are apart of me the part that makes me who I am. I know that may sound ridiculous but I'm not really the bitch I was...I'm me now and I don't think I could take being swallowed back into that bitterness again. Bella I am in love with you."

My heart started racing at her admission. She looked at me with desperation.

"I love you Bella."

She said it hoping I'd say it back. My heart swelled painfully at the anguish on her face.

"Bella! I love you!"

She was in front of me in a second and her cold sweet lips pressed to mine. Instead of enjoying the kiss like I wanted to I pulled back. I can't hurt anyone. Rosalie had the look of rejection on her and ran away. Shit!

-/-/-/- Any thoughts? Who do you want to win and why? Did you like Jasper's talk? Any advice or criticism? REVIEW! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys in advance I may not update Friday because I'm supposed to be hanging with my besties so I may update twice today...hmmm idk yet

BPOV

"Rosalie!"

I ran after her even though she was probably back in her room or even farther away.

"Rosalie if you are still there please comeback. I need to talk to you about my choice."

I stood there for a few seconds and when I thought I should give up she appeared in front of me.

"I understand your choice I need to go."

Her eyes were brimmed with tears that would never fall and it broke my heart.

"I haven't decided. I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt Alice. I just want you guys to be equal...even though I know I feel for one of you more."

The pain in her eyes dimmed a little. "Well you did owe me that kiss from the park."

I laughed glad that she was trying to lighten the situation. I looked down at the ground.

"Would you ever hate me?"

I looked up at her and she was looking at me as if I said the sky was neon green.

"I could never hate you. I could never feel anything less than love for you."

All the things she said seemed to warm my heart.

"How do I make you feel?"

She smiled a little but it didn't reach her morose eyes.

"You make me feel like my life is worth living. You make me feel things I never thought I would feel again."

She said she loved me and she says these things but does she really love me? Or is it lust? She did tickle me when she was almost naked.

"Love is need...do you need me?"

She looked into my eyes but it felt like she was looking into my soul.

"I need you like you need air. It sustains your life and you have an habitual need to feel it fill your lungs because to feel is a sign of life. I need you and I need to feel you psychically and emotionally. I need to feel your love the love I know you have for me because you give me new life."

I realized now I would stick to my choice even if it was the wrong one because if I were to choose Rosalie and then leave her she'd probably go crazy, same with Alice.

"I still have made no decision but can you tell Alice to come here."

She frowned and left. This back and forth is killing me! Alice was in front of me frowning a little her hair crazier than before. Let me stick to the script.

"Would you ever hate me?"

She shook her head and her disheveled raven spikes bounced.

"I will never, would never, and could never hate you. You mean too much to me to hate you."

I bit my lip unnecessarily. "How do I make you feel? Honestly."

She was silent for a few seconds. "Like ice meeting heat. I felt like I have been cold my life and you bring warmth that I crave and now need."

Why do I feel like these questions aren't helping?

"Love is need...do you need me?"

There was a seconds hesitation before she answered.

"Yes I need you. I feel that without you a piece of my life has been torn out."

A piece? I recalled that she was with Jasper prior to her feelings for me.

"How does what you felt for Jasper differ from what you feel for me?"

She looked like she had trouble putting it into words.

"You know how you get something that you always wanted but then you see something better than that. I know that's a fickle analogy but that's the only way I could describe it."

I noted how she said when you see. I was I just a visual thing for her or did she missword herself? I definitely have some thinking to do.

"Can you take me back to my room?"

She nodded and wisked me away. I sat on my bed not knowing what to think or do. Carlisle walked in the room.

"Bella Victoria is awake way sooner than expected and would like to talk to you."

I nodded a little walked into the room with a sad look on her face.

"I am so sorry for killing your father and I understand if you want me to be killed. I had no right to force you into loving me and at the point I believed you did I realized what I felt for you was lust. I hope you make the right choice between Rosalie and Alice. I was hoping that if you didn't have me murdered we could be friends."

I guess I could forgive her. "Why did you say all of those things to Rosalie?"

She frowned. "The monster in me wanted to hurt her because she attacked me."

I guess that's understandable. "No I don't want you murdered and yes we can be friends. In fact I'm going to need a friend after I make my choice."

She smiled. "Thank you for your forgiveness. You really haven't decided yet? Think back to all the times I scared you. Who made you feel better in your mind?"

Rosalie? Is Rosalie my choice? I need more thinking time because I refuse to make a mistake.

-/-/- suffering severe writers block which why this is small...Review to motive me what do you want bleh bleh bleh...AH WRITERS BLOCK! Who's POV should the next chap be in here are your options: Rosalie or Jasper. 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I have had writers block and I had a busy week and I'm really sorry for not updating. I will try to get back to my everyday schedule. One chapter plus one more before the choice I think anyway this chapter is going through a lot of POV changes just to see what everyone thinks.

RPOV

I sat there in my room thinking about my talk with Bella. There is no way she wouldn't pick me. She couldn't not pick me. I don't think I could live through it. I've been through my whole life alone and now I feel well not completely whole but the feeling I have now let's me know that I will finally be happy. But Alice...Alice is the only person who could take Bella away. I admit that Alice is the only worthy person besides me to deserve Bella's full love but it has to be me. I don't know if I could stay with this family if Bella choose her. Alice is my closet family and loosing her and Bella is just too much for me to handle.

VPOV (Victoria)

I sat in a tree outside elated that Bella would accept me as her friend. I still have the duty of protecting her from my brother and I won't waver in doing so. I hope Bella picks Rosalie. I'm not sure why but I know Rosalie will probably go on a rampage if she doesn't win. I know Alice will be hurt too but she seems to care about others more than herself. But then again she did almost kill me. My eyes darkened at the memory.

"Grrrr!"

I need to hunt. As I descended the tree Carlisle appeared.

"If you are going to hunt humans please go out of my territory to do so."

I nodded and ran off.

EMPOV (Emmett)

I hope Rosalie wins. I bet Edward a new piano and Jazz that I would do a war reenactment with him and Edward. The tension in this house was to much for my jokes to fix so I decided to go for the big guns. I stripped my clothes and changed into a pink leotard with a pink tu-tu then headed to Jasper's room.

"Hello good sir can you kindly direct me to Rosalie's room?"

I needed Jasper to amplify happiness. He dropped his war book and started laughing.

"Why do you have a ballerina outfit?"

I shrugged. "You always need a ballerina outfit."

I pirouetted a few times and he lead me to Rosalie's room.

ESPOV (Esme)

I was downstairs washing Bella's dishes. I was finally glad to have someone too cook for. Bella has brought a lot of drama to this house but I know in the end she will make one of my daughters happy. I personally hope she picks Alice. They'd make such a cute couple and I'd love to see little Alice force Bella into shopping. After I finished washing a cup I heard a whole bunch of laughter coming from upstairs. With being in this family forever I knew it was probably Emmett related. I went upstairs to see him dancing in a tutu in Rosalie's room. I always kept a camera on hand for these moments and took a few shots.

"Mom!"

I laughed and left the room.

APOV (Alice)

I sat in my room filled with despair. Bella had to choose me! I knew I could love Bella with all my heart since the beginning when Rosalie hated her for the first two days she was knocked out. I was loyal to her since the second I laid eyes on her. I tugged at my hair angrily as I recalled four visions, four possibilities. The first one I received filled me with so much joy because Bella choose me. The only bad thing about it was that Rosalie went to the Volturi. The second one ripped my heart out because Bella chose Rosalie and for some reason hated me as much as humanly possible. The third one Bella had chose Rosalie and I had a mate which for some reason I couldn't see but I knew in my heart I couldn't love some one else. The last one Bella had picked me and Rosalie was surprisingly mated with Emmett happy as ever. I had a headache which was causes by everyones minor decisions which some how affected Bella's choice. Why would Bella hate me? That irked me the most.

•••••••Short but it's better than nothing right? So any guesses at the causes of Alice's visions? Review! Oh and who ever knows where this is from: "Byrererereereon I want my money! Byrererereron!" PM me where it's from and you can tell me a non plot affecting sentence you want some one to say and I will incorporate it. If you review the answer it's invalid but review my story none the less! 


	15. Chapter 15

I am really disappointed with the amount of reviews I received on the last chapter. It kinda made me think you guys weren't interested which kinda made me not want to write but I did. This chapter will be split into three POV's.

BPOV (Bella)

After sitting in my room thinking about my feelings I realized my choice. How could I have not known before? She was perfect and she was my everything. And there was no way she didn't love me. Well at least I hope I was correct.

Everything about this was great but I couldn't bare to possibly break her sisters heart but if my choice was correct then she'd be okay because it was only lust. I'm kind of glad that all she felt was lust because if she felt anymore I don't think I could go through with this.

I have never felt so happy in my whole entire life. Okay I really wouldn't know because I didn't have my full memories but whatever. Though I do hope I remember my life. It's kind of sad not knowing who I am completely but on a positive note I felt so complete knowing I would soon be able to call her mine and be completely hers. I'm kind of disappointed in myself for making her hurt for so long. But I am willing to do anything to make it up to her.

And there was only so much drama I could take. How am I supposed to tell them? I have never had such mixed emotions before from happiness and love to nervous and sorrow but I knew it would be worse if I waited any longer. What am I supposed to say?

I stood up determined to tell my love my feelings but as soon as I got to the door Rosalie opened it with a hurt look in her eyes.

RPOV (Rosalie)

I was out in the forest rampaging because I couldn't handle the stress, fear, and tension in me. I ran to the nearest tree and punched it repeatedly. I hope no one comes out here to calm me down. I need to get this out of me. I continued through many trees then switched to draining any animal I saw. After clawing through precisely twenty-three trees and draining five deer which I felt bad for killing, the fear and stress became too much and I killed them painfully.

What if Bella didn't pick me? That would kill me and I would be humiliated. Why would she pick me anyway?

Not even Edward "Sullen" Cullen wanted me and he was practically destined to be alone with his brooding ass. Alice is so much better than me anyway. Well not physically but personality wise. I'm a sassy ice-hearted bitch and I spend most of the time in the mirror while Alice is a energetic pixie and prides herself on making others happy. I know Bella isn't shallow so Alice definitely has a chance.

Bella isn't going to pick me I know it! I started dry sobbing because of the heartbreak and humiliation. Wait nobody knows she isn't going to pick me for sure. I could avoid the humiliation! I ran home briskly and entered Bella's room while trying to hide the pain in my eyes.

APOV (Alice)

I received a vision of Bella's choice and was relieved and a little sad about her guilt. All the stress in me was gone in one second.

I was going to go to her room but before I exited I heard someone go in her room.

"Bella I only lusted after you. I never loved you. Go be with Alice."

There was so much pain in Rosalie's voice.

Before I ran downstairs another vision ran through me and I was hurt and livid. I couldn't let this happen or Rosalie would go to the Volturi.

I braced myself and ran into Bella's room.

"I don't want you either! How long did you think I'd wait?"

It pained me so much to see Bella crying with broken-hearted eyes. I don't know if I'd regret this moment but I do know I can't let Rosalie go to the Volturi.

A small chapter that could lead to big things. I know I said in the last chapter that the chapter after this one would reveal Bella's choice but there might be one or two more. Sorry and I know your tired of waiting but the summary of this makes the story revolve around the love triangle so it can't happen quickly. I promise it will happen in two max. Review I really need feedback to keep me inspired and it motivates me. 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. In regard to Alice's vision which will be revealed soon everything is not as it seems. This chapter will be split into two POV's. Response to Meg: For future reference: Telling an author that you will stop reading if something doesn't go your way is a waste of an review and it will not affect any authors writing because loosing a person for a reason like that means nothing...(Honestly)

APOV

As I followed Rosalie I realized she wouldn't stop with out her Bella. I did a double back and grabbed her from her room with out explanation. It took a second for Bella to realize she was out of her room. She began screaming in fear so I had to stop.

"Bella calm down we have to save Rosalie."

"Why? What happened?"

I sighed as I grew restless.

"She's going to the Volturi, vampire royalty, either to aid them in killing other vampires and people or too kill herself. I wouldn't be in such a rush if I knew. I'm not sure which because my vision was blurry. They might give her death because she has no special power."

Bella's eyes widened with fear.

"Why would she do that?"

I realized I could run and talk so I did just that.

"Either because she really loved you or she felt humiliated when she realized her love was lust."

I couldn't tell her the correct truth just yet because it would send me a spiral of visions that I didn't feel like dealing with.

"Alice are you aware of what you feel for me?"

What should I tell her? I really didn't want to deal with this whole situation but I needed to save my sister.

"Yes I am aware and that's all you will know until we get to Italy."

Her eyes bulged out of her head.

"You're running to Italy? How long will that take?"

I did quick math in my head based on my mileage and the distance the answer was around seventy days when going eighty miles per hour the safest but fastest speed I could go with Bella even though I knew I wasn't running there.

"I'm running to the airport. Rosalie has a huge lead on us because you distracted me and by the time we get to the airport you'll need to eat or something else humans do."

A few tears went down her cheek and I instantly felt guilty. I didn't mean to make her feel bad.

I sighed as I wiped the tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so worried."

She was silent for a few seconds as I continued running.

"Then why did you bring me?"

I focused on dodging a series of tree branches for Bella's sake because normally I ran through them. It's not like they can hurt me.

"With out you there she won't stop. You have to convince her that she's making a mistake."

Bella looked confused.

"But she doesn't love me."

I decided not to respond and continued running.

RPOV

After running for a while full speed I made it to the family jet because I knew Alice was going to try to stop me from whatever I planned on doing. I had three plans: dying, working for the Volturi or having Chelsea remove my bond with Bella.

I was leaning towards the third one because I wanted Bella to be as happy as possible and I knew the guilt she'd have because of my feelings wouldn't help her. Even though my life was officially hell I wanted her to have nothing less than perfect.

I went into the jet glad that I had learned how to pilot a few decades ago. I started the jet and began to fly.

I decided that death wasn't an option because I knew that Bella cared about me and I wouldn't want to put her through mourning. I just wanted her life to be everything mine never was.

I grabbed the phone and dialed Aro's number to let him know I was on my way.

"Hello Volturi residence, business hours are over but please do state your business."

I felt bad for the human secretary because I knew she'd be drained without thought.

"Rosalie Hale member of the Olympic coven also known as the Cullen Clan speaking. I would like you to tell Aro I am on the way in my jet alone in need of a favor and that my sister Alice may show up with out warning."

I heard her breath for a few seconds before responding.

"Would you like me to patch you over?"

I thought about it and decided that it would be best to talk to Aro in person and allow him to see my predicament. I have decided what to do and I know Alice will see it but maybe it'll calm her down. I wonder how it'll feel not to love Bella with every fiber of my being, to not have a meaning in my life anymore. That empty feeling seems so foreign to me and I wonder if I'll be able to bear it more than seeing my love in the arms of someone else. I will not take the easy way out. I will do what's best for Bella and that's to strip away all of her guilt by stripping away all of my love.

-/-/-/-/- I've had a busy week but I promise that there will at least be two updates a week unless I say other wise. Will Bella and Alice make it in time before Rosalie gets her feelings removed? What was Alice's vision? Who won Bella's heart? Find out in the next chapter. REVIEW! 


	17. Chapter 17

I know I haven't written in a while but the reviews have been lacking and normally when I see one it reminds me to write...any way here you go the chapter you have possibly been waiting for.

RPOV

I had finally made it to the Volturi and was debating on weither or not I should strip away my love. Was it selfish of me to hope that Bella would be guilt ridden by my love? I couldn't bare to see her any less than happy and if Alice made her happy who am I to bring her down. I sat in my chambers for quite a while because Aro after looking through my thoughts decided that I need to be sure what I wanted to do for me. But I couldn't do anything for me properly because Bella made me the new me. She was apart of me, a screaming part that confused my decisions.

There was a knock on my door before Chelsea entered.

"Aro has ordered me to tell you any possible effects and answer questions."

I looked at her slightly confused.

"Effects?"

She nodded and sat next to me.

"Depending on the strength of the bond if it is severed you could go into a suicidal emptiness if it's not quickly replaced. Do you believe you are at risk for that?"

I knew immediately that I couldn't take that chance for Bella's sake.

"Who would I be bonded to?"

She shrugged.

"The choice is for you but please make a wise decision because it would be pointless to be put in more longing pain."

I nodded in agreement and thought of who would take me even if the love was artificial.

"Emmett. . .but he's not here."

She had a blank expression as she spoke.

"I could temporarily bind you to the Volturi until we could bring this Emmett person here. You'd temporarily be self bound to working for us."

I knew that there would be some shit pulled but knowing what Aro had offered it didn't seem like it would be wrong to work here. Aro always kept his promises and he did say I could leave when ever I want if I did work here.

"I guess that would do but if you fuck up and I come to my senses afterwards I will kill you."

She chuckled with mirth in her eyes.

"We can do this now if you'd like."

I nodded and followed her to the main chambers.

APOV

"Bella wake up. We've landed."

Bella grunted and stretched reluctantly but apparently she remembered what was going on.

"Wait we're here! Did you see anything? Is she okay?"

I was thankful that we had brought no luggage. I began to answer her questions as we made our way off the plane

"Yes we are here. I saw that she has chosen to have her feelings for you erased and replaced with a strong bond with the Volturi, stronger than she intended."

Bella already had a tear streaked face.

"Why would she do that? Don't they kill people?"

I know she was more worried about the feelings being erased but she was hiding it for the sake of my feelings.

"They normally only kill bad people unless they are eating. And I'm actually not quite sure why she would do that but I know we have to get there before it happens or they may not release her to us."

We were walking to a vacant spot on the runway and as soon as we were out of human site I picked her up and started as fast as I could. I heard Bella mumbling how sorry she was about the whole situation.

"Bella I know neither Rosalie or I regret any choice we have made. Don't be sorry."

Before she could answer I shushed her. We were inside of the poorly guarded castle. The walls were ten inches thick and were made of concrete. After focusing I heard the faint whisper of Rosalie saying yes coming from the main chambers. I picked Bella up and ran feeling very panicked. The second I kicked the doors open and saw Rosalie's pupils turned white it was too late. Rosalie's eyes flashed back to gold as she looked at me.

"Alice I didn't want you to follow me. I want to work for the Volturi. It is my fate."

I glared at Aro.

"Order her to be changed back!"

He clasped his hands and smiled.

"She isn't the Cullen or Hale I should say, I was looking for but she is quite alluring don't you think. I think I'll keep her for a while. That human is very lucky because if her being dead didn't affect the new bond I would have killed her. I could kill you but you know I won't."

Rosalie was obviously back to her bitchy ways that Bella had inovertently tamed.

"First of all Aro I am not to be kept and second of all I am here on my own free will. Thirdly you won't set a hand on the human. She was accidentally exposed to our world by a nomad. I'm sure Alice will change her."

Jane was going to hurt her for her rudeness but Aro signaled her to stop. Bella finally decided to speak.

"Rose?"

Rosalie cocked and eyebrow at her.

"My name is Rosalie and you are to address me as such and no less."

Bella looked so confused and hurt.

"Don't you remember?"

Rosalie nodded nonchalantly while looking at her nails.

"Yeah it was one of those spur of the moment things. Sorry well for myself for being so foolish."

Bella looked at me.

"This is how she was before?"

I was going to answer but was cut off by a snarl.

"I am still in the room. Alice you need to teach her manners."

I ignored Rosalie and looked at Bella.

"She did it to keep people away from her so she wouldn't get hurt again. She isn't like that with the family most of the time...but maybe subconsciously she believes you will or have hurt her."

Bella looked at Rosalie remorsefully.

"I never meant to hurt you. I am so sorry for all the time it took for me to realize that I love..."

-/-/-/-/-/- Yes a cliff hanger but I'll will definitely update tomorrow! It's just I feel like I need to make a choice and stick to it but also I need to think about who is right for Bella...The cliff hanger wasn't meant to be there but I feel like I'm Bella and I can't make the wrong choice. I need time. Feel free to influence my decision through reviews. 


	18. Chapter 18

Told you that I'd update today! I really hope you like this chapter and that you don't mind that things aren't going to be so easy.

BPOV

"...you Rosalie. I love you."

Rosalie looked angry about my proclamation.

"Well it's bit too fucking late for that. If you loved me then why did it take so long to see that?"

I frowned as I attempted to stop hiccuping through my tears.

"Because I was selfish and because I couldn't bare to make the wrong choice. I knew if I chose the wrong one I'd have to stay with them because I couldn't hurt them. I pretty sure I knew I loved you the whole time. When I was stuck with Victoria I could only think of you and most the time my thoughts were of you anyway."

Rose shook her head adamantly causing her beautiful blonde curls to bounce.

"No. You were going to pick Alice. I know you were because all of Alice's squealing. Now I'm a little surprised that I thought that but you're a personality person right and I'm a bitch. And honestly I don't care."

I started crying even more and couldn't speak.

Alice shook her head.

"My last vision was Bella's final choice. And I was so relieved to see that she had chosen you because you are the one who truly loves her. I relieved because I saw that Bella wouldn't hate me for having feelings for Victoria."

Rosalie looked even more angry and humiliated.

"Well it kind of sucks that no one wants you but of course you expected it. I didn't I thought we were going to be together forever but I kind of screwed up. Oh well."

I fell to my knees.

"I still love you! I will always love you!"

Rosalie shrugged but I could see in her eyes that she was fighting Chelsea's power.

"Rosalie with out you I am nothing. I need you."

Rosalie glared at me and I didn't expect it to hurt like it did. She bent over so her face was inches from mine. Was it bad that I couldn't think straight while looking her flawless face so close. Her pink full lips taunted me and I knew this was my last chance.

"You are patheti-"

I cut her off with a kiss and filled it with the amount of love and passion I felt for her. I was very surprised that she didn't push me away but instead she kissed me back.

Alice growled.

"Rosalie don't kill her! I know you hate her now but please don't."

Alice cracked her neck viciously. Rosalie pulled back with a suspicious and slightly confused look on her face.

"Am I that predictable?"

S-she was going to kill me? She turned around and faced Aro. He looked nice but I knew he could be vicious."

May I keep Alice and the human over for a few days? The human would be the most interesting pet."

A pet! Aro thought about it for a few seconds while tapping his fingers together then waved us off. Alice picked me up and followed Rosalie. As soon as we were in a room Rosalie took me from Alice, pushed me against the wall and kissed me with what seemed to be passion. What the hell is going on?

Alice snarled but her eyes were her natural shade.

"Don't mess with her emotions!"

Rosalie pulled back with a angry expression.

"What are you talking about?"

Alice's mouth was moving but I didn't hear anything.

Rosalie had a understanding expression but smiled.

"She wouldn't mind being my pet would she? She is very exquisite."

I blushed at the compliment and I thought about it. What could be the harm?

I nodded.

She had a solemn l look in her eyes even though she was smiling.

"You'll be a wonderful pet."

She pecked me on the lips and the only thing I felt was her soft lips, no emotion and it kind of hurt me.

"Well, Bella my pet you can sleep in here or you can sleep your own room. I don't care what you pick."

I didn't want her to think I was a puppy following her around.

"I'll share a room with Alice. If she doesn't mine."

Alice nodded and lifted me into her cold arms.

I wished it was Rosalie carrying me. Could I live with out Rosalie's love? Could I live hiding mine?

-/-/-/-/- So here is the chapter I promised you. I hope you like it. Any guess as to what Rosalie and Alice were talking about? How do you feel about Bella's choice? Tell me your thoughts. 


	19. Chapter 19

Things can't always be perfect so of course after the reveal I had to put drama in. I hope you like this chapter. I may or may not update tomorrow.

APOV

I sat in the chair on the far side of the room while Bella finally cried herself to sleep. I thought about the days events and wondered how guilty Rosalie must feel. Bella's kiss had broken Rosalie's barrier but for the sake of keeping my vision at bay she couldn't tell Bella.

Thank god Bella hadn't questioned our silent conversation because if she had Rosalie with out a doubt would've answered her.

I sat there worried as I recalled the vision.

Rosalie was asking to leave when Aro had realized the spell was broken and was going to have Bella changed. I wouldn't have been so worried if I hadn't of saw that Chelsea was going to create a unbreakable bond with Bella and the Volturi. I wonder what Bella's power was.

After wondering about Bella and Rosalie for a while my thoughts drifted to the beautiful red-head who often filled my mind. She probably went back to her nomadic ways. Even though Victoria had sworn to protect Bella from James who probably had given up on his evil endeavors she is still a nomad. What do I even see in her? Why am I so drawn to her? I wonder if she feels the same.

I felt so foolish to have misplaced my feelings with Bella and even more foolish for trying to force myself into loving Bella when I realized I hadn't. And I felt extremely guilty for prolonging Rosalie's well deserved happiness.

RPOV

I wish Bella had chosen to sleep in my chambers so I could watch her angelic face in a pristine state of peace.

I was so angry for all the rude things I had said to Bella while under Chelsea's influence. It was like a faint whisper of my new self was begging me to stop. The second Bella's lips touched mine the whisper turned into a scream and I was ready to tell Aro I was leaving but when Alice cracked her neck giving me the danger signal and I had to hurt Bella more for the sake of keeping my charade.

It hurt worse doing it purposefully but it had to be done. And as soon as we were in the room I was ready to apologize after the return of a passionate kiss but Alice explained to me that Bella was no actress and would definitely give away my awareness.

So all of that pretty much sums up why I'm alone in my room with out my Bella in my arms. It was like I was a starved Lion and was given stake I couldn't eat for weeks but it was right in front of me. Of course Bella was not a temporary source of sustenance that was gained by her death. Bella was a long term sustenance and I needed her life to live. I needed her love to live.

It was killing me not to be able to kiss her tears away and tell her I love her but this was for her sake and I was willing to wait forever until it was safe for me to get us to leave.

So what are your thoughts? How do you feel about Rosalie right now? Alice? Bella? And did you mind the split POV thing I've been doing a bit lately. Review. 


	20. Chapter 20

Here goes your update. This drama isn't going to last long because I wanna get to the happy times and James. Did you guys forget about James?

BPOV

I woke up with irritated eyes for crying so long. I wonder if this is how Rosalie felt everyday with out my love. I still don't comprehend how someone as beautiful as her could ever love me but I knew somewhere in the depths of her soul, which I knew she had, that she still loved me.

I looked across the room to see Rosalie instead of Alice.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up. Are you hungry?"

Well at least she isn't bitching at me.

"No not really."

She raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"You should eat or you'll have a stomach ache."

She actually looked slightly concerned.

"Why do care? I kind of lost my reason for living. I still don't have my life memories and I lost my love. What's the point of eating if it's only going to aid in me living in this pain longer."

Whoa am I really that sad? She had a blank expression for a while before glaring at me.

"I'm not going to pity you. You will eat and take care of yourself. You will not die on me."

I loved her so much and I still do but I don't know if I can take this.

"Why? Go find yourself another pet."

Her eyes widened and she frowned.

"The love I feel for you is intense but I can't go back to that now. I don't want you to get hurt."

What was she talking about?

"I'm already hurt I can't be hurt any worse than this. I miss you so much. The you I fell in love with."

The fact that she looked so sad confused me.

"Bella when you kissed me-"

Alice ran in the room looking exasperated.

"Rosalie we have to go. NOW!"

Before I knew it I was in Rosalie's arms and everything was blurring past me. I knew I was going to have whip lash because she stopped so suddenly.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I moved my head to see a few vampires in black cloaks.

Rosalie hissed loudly while Alice crouched prepared to fight.

The man in the center laughed.

"You know there is no point in fighting all of us. Just follow us and we won't tell Aro you attempted to escape."

Alice stood up straight with a smirk.

"Okay lead the way."

Everything became a blur again but this time Rosalie stopped slowly. Aro looked at Rosalie confused and I blushed because I was still in her arms.

"It seems Chelsea's gift has failed but why? Give me your hand Rosalie and I won't kill the human."

Alice's eyes widened. I looked up at Rosalie angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She put me down and reached her arm out to Aro and after a few seconds Aro smiled at me.

"Does the human have a gift?"

I frowned and shook my head.

He looked at me skeptically.

"But there is only one way to be sure."

Rosalie growled in a very animalistic way.

"You. Will. Not."

He smiled in a very suspicious way.

"Don't you want your mate forever."

Rosalie scoffed but her tense stance didn't relax.

"We both know damn well if she does have a power you won't let her go."

His expression turned to one of false innocence.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

Alice stepped forward.

"I have had a vision of someone taking over the Volturi. I will trade it for Bella and Rosalie's freedom."

Aro laughed then looked angry.

"I can see through all lies. This really isn't the time for it my dear."

Alice looked at him completely serious and his confidence wavered.

"If you are lying I will kill you all."

As Alice began to extend her hand one of the vampire men spoke.

"Don't listen to her! I'll kill her for you now."

Aro waved him off and grabbed Alice's hand

.A loud growl echoed through the room as Aro looked at the cloaked vampire men

."Felix give them to the prisoners."

Rosalie cleared her throat.

"Are we free to go?"

Aro looked forlorn.

"You may go but if she has a power let me know and if you don't let me know you will pay."

000000 So I'm kind of having writers block and inspiration block but I will write through it. I hope this chapter was good but the drama isn't over yet. Review. 


	21. Chapter 21

Here you go guys sorry for the wait. I won't be updating again till Monday because I'm going to a Ke$ha concert Sunday. BPOV Rosalie pulled me into her arms and nodded to Aro thankfully.

I scoffed and pushed myself out of her arms.

"You think I'm going to forgive you for lying and being a total bitch to me."

I ignored Aro who looked like he was watching a soap and glared at Rosalie.

She looked a little taken aback by my anger.

"Bella please let's go we can talk about this later."

I crossed my arms in front if my chest.

"No, we are talking about this now! Why didn't you tell me? Why did you break my heart like that?"

She looked down ashamed.

"I was doing it for your safety. I knew if they knew I was back to normal after our kiss that they'd take you from me by changing you or killing you. I couldn't live without you Bella I couldn't."

Her gold eyes sparkled with tears that would never shed and I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry for over reacting I just thought after all this bull crap that I'd at least get the girl of my dreams."

She smiled but still looked sad. I went on my tip-toes, brushed her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes.

"I love you and only you my Rosalie."

Before she could respond I kissed her gently. Her cold lips felt so smooth against mine. The sweetness of her lips almost matched the sweetness of her heart. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"Ahem, I know you guys are glad to see each other but I'm pretty sure Esme and Carlisle are worried about us."

I blushed and pulled away at the sound of Alice's voice forgetting where we were.

Aro seemed to forget all that had happened and clapped.

"I'm glad you are happy but remember what I said Rosalie."

I looked at Rosalie expecting her to smile but she grimaced. Did she not want me changed? Aro bid us adue and Rosalie pulled me into her arms bridal style.

I have never felt so happy in my whole entire life. I stared at her beautiful flawless face as it sparkled in the sunlight. How did I get so lucky?

Her golden blond curls managed to stay perfect in the wind as she ran. I tightened my hold around her and buried my face in her neck. I looked over to Alice who was staring at us . . . jealously?

I couldn't think anymore because the stress had gotten to me and I dozed off.

"Bella. Bella wake up we're home."

I opened my eyes tiredly to see everyone in the living room including Victoria who was looking at me and Rosalie jealously. Maybe I'm misreading everyone.

Everyone was looking at us most likely wondering what my choice was. I turned to my love.

"Rose I love you. I want to spend forever with you. Will you please be mine?"

Rosalie smiled and looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella I was yours the second I saw you."

I couldn't help but cry joyfully. Emmet laughed and fist pumped the air.

"Edward owes me a new jeep. I told you Rosalie would win."

I rolled my eyes.

"So that's what you meant."

I looked at Alice expecting her to scoff but who her eyes were glazed over. A few seconds later she spoke.

"James will be here the next time it snows. He doesn't expect there to be many of us so he will only change three people."

I looked at Victoria and decided she deserved an apology.

"I'm sorry for everything."

She looked a little surprised but nodded. Rosalie put me down and held my hand pulling me outside.

"Rose I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I was blind but now I see the love I've always felt. I shouldn't have been mad at you. I wish I could've seen in the beginning."

She stared at me and smiled.

"You caused me pain but it taught me to be a better person. Even through all of the drama we love eachother and that's all that matters."

I thought about Alice and Victoria.

"I feel so bad for hurting Victoria and Alice even if the never loved me like you did."

Rose smirked and shook her head.

"Didn't you see how Alice looked at Victoria, it was like she saw the sun. I'm sure Alice will be happy soon."

Victoria and Alice yeah right. I yawned and without any words she carried me up to her room.

"Um Bella not to be rude but can you take a shower, Alice's smell is all over you from carrying you to Italy and sharing a room with you. I'm having a strange urge to kill her."

I nodded slightly understanding and headed to the bathroom. I wanted to take a quick shower but took a long shower for Rosalie's sake. I stepped out and reached for my towel but it wasn't there.

"Rose I need a towel."

I creaked the door. Rose had a devilish look on her face.

"Oh you need a towel, come get it."

She was not doing this.

"Come on give me the towel."

She laughed evilly.

"Nope. You have to come out and get it."

That's not happening. I pouted.

"Baby can I please have the towel?"

She raised her eyebrow but looked like she was weakening.

"No."

I pouted again even if I didn't think I was attractive enough for it to work she did.

"But I love you."

After a stare off she frowned and handed me the towel.

"That is so not fair. Here are some pjs."

I changed in the bathroom then went to her bed and laid down. She scooted over.

"I can be over here so I don't make you cold."

I laid closer to her.

"You don't make me cold I'm used to it. I guess it's because I have no memories of being near a human."

I yawned.

"Goodnight Rose. I know this is random but do vampires sleep?"

Rose hid a smirk.

"No."

Wait a minute. I thought back to a few nights after I just met her.

"You cuddled with me while you were awake. Clever."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around me.

"At least I don't have to pretend to be asleep this time."

I chuckled but nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight Rose."

She kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight my Bella."

I was hers and she was mine. I drifted to sleep with these peaceful thoughts

0000000000

So what did you think? Was it too fast? Don't worry there is more drama but I figured they'd have to have good times too. For anyone who hasn't already please check out my Bellice story that got me through my writers block called Can't Go Back. 


	22. Chapter 22

The concert was amazing I saw The Ready Set, Far East Movement, T-Pain, Hot Chelle Rae, and KE$HA! I got her glitter and boner dollar. And because I almost passed out I noticed Hot Chelle Rae was in the back of the crowd and got a pic and autograph FIRST! I'm still super tired from standing in front of the stage for six hours straight. I wasn't going to update but here you go.

"Bella, Bella come on wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Alice staring at me fascinated.

"Where is Rose?"

She shrugged indifferently.

"Anyways the next time your making out with Rosalie, Emmet's gonna bust in with a camera."

My heart started pacing.

"Bella are you okay?" I frowned nervously at the thought.

"Yeah but I've only just pecked Rose. What if I'm a bad kisser?"

Her raven spikes bounced as she shook her head adamantly.

"You're a great kisser."

Before I could look at her awkwardly she walked out the room. As I was about to doze back off Rose walked in.

"Where were you?"

She frowned and looked away.

"I was thirsty and I went shopping."

I new the subject of her hunting even if it was just an animal was something she was uncomfortable talking about so I pretended I didn't hear her.

"Oh. So what did you buy?"

She placed her bags on the floor and smiled.

"Just some clothes which I need your opinion on later."

She left me without an option but looked at me waiting for a response.

"We both know you look exceptional in anything you wear so why do you need my opinion?"

She smiled at me flirtatiously. "Because now I have to look good for my baby and I need to know what my baby likes. And I have a little treat for you."

Her sultry voice sent shivers down my spine. And I realized now I loved it when she called me baby especially if it was in the possessive. I wondered what the gift could be but I knew I wouldn't find out till later.

I smiled goofily, nodded and walked downstairs.

"Good morning Bella."

I sniffed the air and my mouth watered.

"Good morning Esme."

Esme passed a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles. Even if at any other time I would've savored this meal I ate quickly because I wanted to see Rose.

After my last couple of bites I noticed Alice and Victoria stealing glances at each other while the other wasn't looking. Maybe Rose was right.

I placed my plate in the sink and walked back upstairs quickly.

"Okay I'm ready to compliment your clothes."

Rose took all the bags in her closet and I sat on the bed. She walked out in a Vcut brown shirt, a rusty red leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and red boots.

"I think I should point out now I like Vcut anything."

She smirked.

"Oh I know."

She went back in and came out in a second wearing another Vcut midriff, with a mini coat, a short denim skirt, and black heels. After my feedback she came out in a couple more outfits.

"Okay Bella get ready for evening wear."

I couldn't help but laugh.

"What is this? A fashion show."

Apparently there was no joking about fashion because she ignored me, went back in the closet, and came out in a simple black dress with her hair up in a bun.

"Beautiful. I would take you dancing but I have two right feet."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"The term is two left feet."

I shrugged.

"Having two of either is messed up anyway I might as well be able to choose which one I have. Righties are always right."

She looked at me as if I was crazy but smiled anyway.

"Okay next is fun wear."

Huh? "What's fun wear?"

She sauntered back into the closet without a response. She came out with a sexy smirk and ran her hand through her hair. My jaw dropped when I looked her over. She was in a short see through lace robe, underneath was a black lace bra and laced boyshorts with a tiny pink bow.

"What do you think?"

My head and heart were going to explode. All of that was mine. She was completely mine and no one else would ever have her. I stared at her for a minute and caught my breath.

"T-To much fun." Rose swayed towards me and her cold breath brushed my ear.

"There's no such thing as to much fun."

Her sultry voice made me tremble. Her cold soft lips grazed against kissed my ear and caressed my neck. She growled a bit animalisticly but I wasn't worried. Most people would've been nervous about a vampire biting their neck but I wouldn't be mad if I died right now.

I couldn't help but bite my lip when she nipped my neck. She pulled back and her dark gold eyes met mine. I closed my eyes a second before her cold sweet lips met mine. I palmed the back of her neck and pulled her closer to me as we kissed each other gently. God, I could kiss her soft lips for hours. I was completely caught off guard when her cool tongue swept across my bottom lip but before I could open my mouth Emmet busted through the door with a camera. Sadly Rose didn't notice.

I broke the kiss and pushed her away. Her eyes went from lustful to sad and confused in a second.

"Bella-"

I pointed at the door and in less than a second Rose grabbed the camera, crushed it into dust, and punched Emmet through the wall.

"Where were we?"

I laughed at her eagerness.

"Sorry but he kind of ruined it."

She glared at the door intensely.

"I should rip your balls off."

I chuckled and was glad the atmosphere was comfortable instead of awkward.

"Violence is not the answer."

She shrugged. "It's always the answer. So anyway how'd you like the fun wear?"

I looked her over a few times trying to sear this moment in my memory.

"I can't even put into words how . . . incredibly sexy you are."

She chuckled when I blushed at the word.

"Wow Bella I never expected such dirty talk from you."

Her voice oozed with sarcasm as she turned around and picked up a bag. I couldn't help but look at her ass. God must have high fived the angels after this one. Damn my thundering heart!

"Bella you sly dog, stealing glances of my perfect ass. You should really get your heart under control."

I glared at her weakly.

"You did that on purpose."

She chuckled. "You don't know that. I'm sorry about the growling, I really couldn't help it."

She actually looked embarrased.

"No it's more than okay, the growling was pretty hot."

She smiled but pursed her lips with a concentrated expression.

"Victoria confessed. She will be back later. So since your name is clear, would you like to go on our first official date?"

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds and Rose guffawed.

"Of course!"

After she changed back into her first ensemble at vamp speed so I couldn't see we headed downstairs both us surprised to see Esme tisking at us.

"Rose why did you punch Emmet?"

Rose glared at Emmet who cowarded in the corner.

"He didn't mention that he walked in with a camera while Bella and I were kinda busy did he?"

My face turned beet red. Esme grabbed Emmet by the ear with a smirk.

"Mom I didn't know."

She pulled on his ear harder.

"First don't lie to your mother and second they are mates if you walk in on them during ...there extra-curricular activities Rose will probably slaughter you and I wouldn't stop her."

He frowned over dramatically while Rose and I laughed. Alice walked downstairs at a human pace.

"I warned you remember."

Oh yeah.

"My thinking process was annihilated."

Alice shook her head disapprovingly.

"Whipped already?Anyway Victoria will be back in a hour. She's very nice surprisingly and I'm sure I can convince her to change diets."

Why would Victoria change her diet for her? Instead of questioning I placated her.

"Sounds great."

Rose and I went over to the couch.

"So Bella where do you want to go out?"

I didn't know.

"Surpise me but no resturants since I'm pretty sure you can't eat. Do you have any clothes for me to wear? I need to go-"

Rose covered my mouth immediately and Alice squealed.

"I'll go shopping with you."

I concealed a frown.

"Uh sure but no today of course."

She walked off ecstatically.

"Rose why didn't you stop me sooner?"

Alice's yell rang through out the house.

"I heard that!"

We laughed and headed back up to Rosalie's room. She passed me some clothes and without thinking I started changing when I heard a strange purring sound caused me to stop. I looked at Rose and her eyes were darker than ever.

"Uh Rose?" Am I bleeding somewhere?

Rose growled and grabbed me.

"Mine!"

She hissed and glared at me.

"Mine."

Her eyes were filled with passion.

"Yes I'm yours and no one can take me from you."

A few seconds later she was calm.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting you to change in front of me and something in me snapped."

I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, I didn't think that would happen sorry."

She shook her head.

"It's not your fault I'm still on edge from earlier. I can't wait to kill James then we can get a place of our own since people forget to knock."

I sighed at her eagerness to kill.

"Lets go."

We walked downstairs and Emmet walked over.

"I'm sorry for being a perv."

I shrugged and followed Rose to her car. She sped but not as fast as usual. I wasn't surprised when she stopped at the abandoned park. We walked to the swings.

"Sorry Bella I know this is a crappy first date place."

I disagreed as I sat down.

"No it's great. This is where I realized I love you but I was blind to my own feelings."

I sat on a swing and Rose pushed me.

"So...Rose are you going to change me?"

I think she was caught off guard because she stopped pushing and I slamed into her.

"Sorry Bella and I don't know if I can."

I immediately thought of a problem solver.

"Carlisle can teach you."

She sighed and started pushing me again.

"I mean I don't think I could handle not feeling your heat or seeing you blush or hearing your heart go out of control when you look at me."

I hopped off the swing and turned to face her.

"I know you could handle those things better than seeing me get old and die. Every second I'm human is a second closer to losing me. Things would be better if I was changed I wouldn't get hurt or sick, I wouldn't have to sleep, and I could be with you forever."

She nodded slowly.

"I'll think about it. Anyway we should go shopping now, I'm way nicer than Alice."

I'm sure that's true.

"Okay let's go."

She sped us to the mall. We walked to Jamba Juice because my stomche growled.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

The at least 20 year old cashier kept staring at Rose so I took her hand in mine which caused him to frown slightly.

"Orange mango."

He passed me my drink without glancing at me once.

"So blondie can I get your number?"

Why was I actually nervous that she would oblige him. She rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry well not really but the only person worthy of me is her and that's never gonna change."

Instead of thinking it was hot like most guys would he glared at me intensely.

"You polluted her mind you ugly dyke." I wanted to laugh. He might as well have jumped off a building. Rose grabbed him by the collar and hissed in his face with dark eyes.

"Just because she owns me doesn't mean you have any damn right to be mad about it because if you and I were the last two on the planet human kind could go fuck themselves."

She was having a hard time restraining herself and looked like she was going to rip his head off.

"Rose calm down please."

She didn't look away from the man who looked like he was going to piss himself.

"He insulted you and by doing that he insulted me. He doesn't deserve to live." I could feel everyone looking at us but instead of being embarrassed I felt happy because it showed how much she cared but of course I couldn't let her kill the man.

"Please let him go. Please."

She whispered something in his ear and I was jealous for a second until I saw his jeans dampening with pee.

Rose laced her fingers with mine and pulled me away as if nothing happened. I wonder what she said.

"What was that about?"

She frowned but quickly plastered a fake smile on her face.

"I just want to get this shopping started."

After the first couple of stores I could tell she was still upset. When she came back into the changing stall I stopped her.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed and moved the clothes off the chair beside me.

"I embarrassed the shit out of you and I'm really sorry for letting my anger get the best of me."

I looked into her disappointed eyes and shook my head.

"It means so much to me that you cared that much. I wasn't embarrassed at all but next time don't make them pee."

I kissed her cool sweet lips chastely and her frown was immediately replaced with a smile.

We went into almost every store and people were looking at Rose strangely because the amount of clothes she was carrying.

"Bella did you get a Halloween costume yet? The family always dresses up for Halloween."

I wonder if she was trying to distract me because we were standing right in front of Victoria's Secret.

"Uh no but I don't need one I'll be a vampire by then."

She shook her head.

"Ha ha. Let's go."

She pulled me into Victoria's Secret with vampire strength. She knew I was going to fight it but before I could say anything she had a whole pile of clothes for me to try on. Thank god no one else was in the store except the sleeping cashier.

"Put these on for me."

I braced myself, walked into the dressing room, and went through the clothes. She got me an outfit like she had on this morning but it was dark blue.

"Bella are you coming out?"

I look horrible. No way.

"Yeah right."

I felt cold fingers brush against my back. I turned around and Rose was in the dressing room. Her eyes were so dark there was nothing to compare them to.

"Do you like?"

She growled in response and pushed me against the wall. This can't happen.

"Rose we're at the mall, come on stop."

She ignored me and brushed her lips against my neck.

"Rose stop."

I tried to push her away but it wasn't enough.

"Rose if you don't stop I'm dumping you."

I wasn't really going to dump her but it got her attention.

"Bella I'm so sorry."

I sighed.

"It's okay. I need to change so go."

I walked out to see that Rose looked upset.

"It's okay I know I'm irresistible."

I know that wasn't true but it made her smile. We were home in seconds. I wanted to show Alice my clothes even if I knew she'd be disappointed because she wasn't invites. I walked into her room and saw Alice and Victoria leaning into a kiss.

"Oh my god."

Alice stopped and looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"It was a stare off!"

I don't care.

"Ohhh...kay?"

Alice scooted away from Victoria who was pissed and looked at my bags.

"I was going to stop you but I saw what was going to happen."

I blushed and changed the subject.

"So Victoria have you changed eating habits?"

Alice cut off any answer Victoria might of had.

"Not yet but I know she's going to soon."

Victoria smirked.

"You don't know that."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "No 'staring contests' for you young lady."

Victoria's face was priceless.

I walked downstairs.

"Hi Emmet."

He smiled goofily.

"So how was hell?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Wasn't all bad. Rosalie scared the piss out of some douchebag literally. Downside I'm trying out clothes in Rosalie's room for a while. I swear she bought tons."

I felt cold arms around my waist instantly.

"Bella that's our room and it wasn't that bad. Alice is way worse."

Alice walked downstairs and Victoria was following her.

"I'm not that bad! Anyway Victoria decided to stay of course in agreement to change her diet."

Emmet fist pumped the air.

"Wooo! Two new sisters to make fun of."

Esme nudged Emmet disapprovingly.

"Victoria, Carlisle and I would be glad to accept you as one of our own."

I smiled even though this only meant things could possibly permanently awkward.

0000000000

A/N I didn't get a good amount of reviews so sorry for the delay and the fact nothing big happened in this chapter I just wasn't in the writing mood but I had to for you. I hope this wasn't crappy. Review. 


	23. Chapter 23

Can't Go Back will be updated by wednesday! Sorry for not updating in a few days I was in Fremont where apparently no one has wi-fi.

Instead of focusing on the possible awkwardness that would appear since Victoria was staying I absorbed Jasper projected extreme happiness that was coming off of Alice. Esme clapped excitedly.

"Carlisle and I are going to our Island for a while. Please don't reck the house."

She looked at Emmet skeptically and everyone laughed.

I walked upstairs dreading all the clothes I had to try on but was surprised to see only a few bags in the closet.

"Those are the ones I have to see you in."

It was still a lot but I figured Rosalie gave me a show so I'd give her one. I put on my first outfit which was a more fashionable version of my usual outfits. I walked out without falling over the bags.

"Rose what do you think?"

She smiled and placed her hand under her chin.

"Very cute."

I went back in and changed into a white top, a short dark denim skirt and high heels that Rose insisted I wear and stumbled out.

"You look like a secretary that any boss would want to bang."

I laughed and looked at her skeptically.

"Yeah right."

Rose gave me one of those 'really' looks.

"Bella you are absolutly beautiful. I know you don't think so but I wouldn't lie to you. You are perfect. You have to be a secretary on Halloween and I'll be your boss or you can be a student and I a teacher. That would be very sexy."

I blushed and walked back into the closet. As soon as I changed I creaked the door open.

"Time for fun wear."

I put on a black laced corrset with black boy shorts and left my heels on. I walked out nervously and Rose's eyes turned jet black, she growled and was in front of me in a second.

"Rose?"

She kissed me fiercely and my legs turned into jello. I felt her cold hands hold me up and she pressed her body against mine. I was a little weary when she sniffed me but I was beyond thinking when she started to kiss my neck. I felt her teeth grazing my neck but I wasn't afraid. I could trust her. A second later Alice was in the room exasperated

."Rose don't do it!"

Alice pushed Rose away from me. I was completely embarrassed, went back into the closet, and changed. I walked out and Rose was dry sobbing.

"Bella I'm so sorry please forgive me."

I sat next to her.

"Rose it's okay."

She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Bella it's not okay I almost killed you. If Alice hadn't of stopped me . . .We can't try to be 'together' if I can't handle that, it's not safe."

I caressed her face cheek and stated into her pain filled eyes.

"You wouldn't have hurt me. I want to be with you. Rose I love you."

She sighed exasperated.

"Bella you can't be so sure of me it's not safe."

Why must she be filled with so much self doubt?

"I trust you with my life."

She shook her head and ran out the room. Alice walked in immediately.

"Bella, Rose is really upset. She almost killed you. You have to understand. She can't control herself when she sees you like that so no fun wear for you until your changed. She's not going to want to take a chance but you can get her to open up. She'll be back in 15 minutes."

I walked outside and felt cool arms around me but it was off. I looked up and saw James with a sinister grin.

"Bella you made things way to easy. I was just scoping but you just walked out all alone. You have one more chance. Stay with me or you die."

I started screaming.

"No let go. I hate you!"

Rose ran out of no where.

"She's mine!"

Rose hissed as she got closer and James grabbed my hair.

"So she's your mate. If you get any closer I'll snap her neck."

He looked at me and chuckled.

"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. You don't run away from me."

He cut my arm with his nail and tasted it.

"Exquisite."

After laughing at Rose he bit into my neck. The pain was beyond fire and acid combined. I tried to hold back my screams for Rose's sake but I couldn't.

"Stop it!"

The rest of my screams came out as weird grunts. He sucked the venom out and bit me again. I felt like I was losing consciousness. Rose knelled in front of James.

"Please stop."

He shook his head and grabbed my breast just to taunt her. Rosalie snarled loudly.

"Rose I love you."

James pulled my arm out of it's socket.

"Fuck!"

A few seconds later I was thrown the ground. I looked up and saw Victoria hitting James like there was no tomorrow. Before I could see the end Rose picked me up and everything faded to black. God my body was so sore. I creaked my eyes open to see Rose was staring at me with worried eyes.

"R-Rose."

I tried to move but it hurt so bad.

"Bella I'm so sorry . . . he got away. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm a horrible girlfriend."

He's still alive!

"You're an amazing girlfriend. This isn't your fault."

Girlfriend didn't seem like a serious title to me. Before I could say something better Victoria walked in.

"This is all my fault. Bella I'm so sorry."

I didn't feel the need to console her so I just shrugged.

"It's okay."

She frowned at me and left. I peered down at my arms, there was dirt, and blood all over.

"Rose can you help me shower?"

She lifted me up, it felt so good to be in her cool arms. I slowly undressed trying to do so without pain. My arm was killing me! Rose stared at me with dark eyes but she got in the shower with me anyway.

I couldn't help but stare at her flawless body. Every inch of her was mine, from the top of her golden blond hair, to her perfectly proportioned perky breasts, down to her sexy long legs. But of course I could only manage to stare at her breasts and just the sight of them caused my heart to race.

"Bella calm down."

How could I calm down? I pressed my lips to her sweet cool ones. I pressed my wet body against hers and moaned at the contact of our nipples. She hissed and stared at me hungrily but when I tried to kiss her but she stopped me.

"I can't."

I stepped back a little upset.

"What I can't even kiss you anymore?"

She pinched her nose and shook her head.

"We're in the shower. If you kiss me I don't think I could control myself."

I stumbled out of the shower, got dressed, and kissed Rose but I could tell she was guarded because she pulled away quickly. She started to talk but I ignored her and walked to Alice's room.

"Alice can we go out? I want to talk to you."

She carried me out into the forest.

"So what's going on?"

I sighed and started pacing.

"Rose is so guarded now."

Alice sat on a rock and shrugged.

"Bella she's hiding how upset she is for almost killing you. It's going to take some time. She also is very upset she couldn't protect you."

Time isn't something I have especially when Rose hasn't agreed to changing me yet.

"Alice I love Rose so much. She's the sun in my sky. I want her to be happy because I'm only happy when she is. She is apart of me and I can't stand seeing her like this. She did protect me because if she hadn't of came he would've killed me."

Alice nodded understandingly.

"You have to get her to see all of that. If she was my girlfriend I'd take her somewhere romantic just for the heck of it."

Girlfriend isn't strong enough for the feelings I have for her. Why is this nagging me?

"I know this is fast but I want to marry her." Wait what did I just say? Alice squealed and hugged me.

"Oh my god that's wonderful."

I smile widely even if I hadn't meant to tell Alice.

"Don't tell anyone. Alice can you help me buy a ring?"

She jumped up and down.

"Of course let's go." She drove us to Jared. I walked in and was stunned at all of the jewelry.

"Alice this is so expensive."

She shook her head. "You haven't even seen the prices yet. Besides I could by everything in here and still be loaded."

I walked to the counter and saw a beautiful ring. It was silver and had small diamonds surrounding a large one.

"Alice this is the one."

The cashier gawked at her as she bought the ring. "Miss...would you like to go out sometime?"

Alice managed to look genuinely sorry.

"I already have my eyes on someone but if it doesn't work out I will be back."

To bad he didn't know she was lying. I imagined him looking up with a huge smile every time the door opened just to be disappointed for weeks.

We left the store.

"How much did it cost?"

She smirked. "I'm not telling you."

I frowned.

"I want to pay you back. This is my wife's ring."

She sighed over dramatically. "Well if you must know it was three thousand dollars and no I'm not getting a cheaper one. This is thee ring."

Oh my god, three thousand dollars! She sped us back home. I walked in and Rose was on the couch. The ring felt like a ton of bricks in my pocket. I sat on her lap and wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Rose can we go somewhere?"

She seemed to be over the James thing.

"Where do you want to go?"

I shrugged.

"I was thinking out of the country. If that's not to much."

She held me by my waist.

"Nothing's too much for you."

Emmet entered the room and gagged. I looked into Rose's eyes and could tell she was acting happy for my sake. I'll take what she gives me.

"Can we go to London?"

She smiled and nodded.

"We should get packing."

Rose carried me upstairs. She packed everything quickly but stopped and looked at me when she got to the Victoria's Secret bag.

"No fun wear for me since you can't handle it but take lots of fun wear for you."

She chuckled and finished packing at vampire speed then laid next to me and held me in her cool arms.

"Rose I love you. I know your upset that James hurt me because you weren't there to stop him. Truthfully you saved me because if you didn't show up he would of killed me. None of this is your fault."

She sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I know but it still hurts."

I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her letting all of my love for her pour through. Her sweet lips were just as loving against mine. I place my hand on her bare waist and traced patterns as I nipped her bottom lip. I smiled into the kiss when she groaned but frowned when she pulled away.

"Bella I love you so much but you should get some sleep we have to leave tomorrow."

I sighed and reluctantly went to sleep while she hummed.

00000000

Your thoughts? Was it good? Anyone want to assist me with a future lemon?


End file.
